Cherry Blossoms in the Wind
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: Sakura bears a hate for Itachi Uchiha more than anything else in the world. But when she leaves Konoha to join the Akatsuki will she retain her hatred or will her feelings for Itachi cause her to change her ways and become his? itachiXsakura .. lemon-ness
1. A Proposition

As she walks through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha, Sakura can feel someone following her. Being the second in command of Konoha has caused her to be very in tune to her surroundings. At the moment she is just out walking because the night is so nice; not a cloud in the sky.

A loud whooshing sound makes her fly into a defensive stance. A group of three people in long black cloaks drop down and surround her. Sakura can tell who they are from their faces and their black cloaks with red clouds printed on them.

Diedara, Kisame, and Itachi from the Akatsuki.

"What do you want?" Sakura asks, venom coating her voice. She's looking at Itachi but is also keeping a lock on the other two using her peripheral vision and by locking onto their chakra flow.

None of them speak and she sees Itachi smirk at her anger. This man… no… this monster in front of her is the one who killed one of her best friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Answer me dammit!" she yells, anger nearly shrouding her common sense to the point where she has to tell herself not to lunge at Itachi.

"A proposition," Diedara says while sending one of his famous cocky grins her way.

"A proposition?" Sakura asks, her attention pricked. "What do you mean?"

"We were sent to offer you a spot in the Akatsuki," Itachi responds sounding a little bored.

"What the hell would make the Akatsuki believe that I would ever join them?" she says a little shocked. "I'd never betray Konoha!"

Once more silence envelopes the group. A look passes between the three Akatsuki members and, after a nod from Itachi, Kisame and Diedara quickly leave. For a long time Sakura and Itachi just stare at each other, Sakura being sure not to look into his Sharingan.

"You know my answer Uchiha," Sakura says in an angry voice. "You can go now."

Sakura expects the attack that Itachi does and she is able to dodge his kick. With a surge of excitement, she spins around and directs a kick of her own at his face but he's able to grab her foot and hold it a few inches from his face.

_**Damn!** _ … Sakura thinks as she realizes that she can't move due to the pressure Itachi's putting into his hold.

The two glare at each other for a few moments until Itachi sends a punch at Sakura's face. The power of it sends her flying into a tree where she leaves a large crack. She falls to the ground.

With a grunt of pain, she stands up. Almost instantly, Itachi is in front of her pulling back for another punch, Sakura's ready this time, though, and is able to dodge it and send a kick into Itachi's gut. He quickly gets over his pain and spins around to kick her in the side… hard.

She flies across the opening and skids across the ground on her back. She coughs a little, trying to get her breath back. By that time, though, Itachi is sitting on her stomach, his legs on either side of her waist and his hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning her down.

Their faces are merely a few inches away from each other, causing Sakura to be able to feel Itachi's breath on her neck. It sends shivers down her spine as she looks up into his deep black eyes (he stopped using the Sharingan). They seems to be looking right through her.

Both of them are trying to catch their breath since the fight seemed short but very evenly matched.

"You lost Cherry Blossom," Itachi says, tightening his hold on her wrists and smirking down at her.

**_What kind of nickname is that?_ ** … Sakura asks herself as she feels her anger comes pouring back in.

"Get off of me Uchiha!" she yells as she tries to wiggle out of his grip. But he's too strong and with the injuries she has, she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Why wouldn't you betray Konoha?" Itachi asks.

"Because it's the right thing to do," she replies harshly. "Konoha is my home."

"I hear things you know," Itachi says, his smirk widening at her anger.

"And you point is…?" Sakura replies rolling her eyes. She knows that she's playing right into his little mind game but at the moment, with her being defeated and all, there's not much else she can do.

"I hear people talking and they say that you're so powerful that you've become second in command to Konoha; right under the Hokage herself. They also say that your strength and medical nin abilities have made you a favorite to the people. Some go even as far as to say that you would make a better Hokage and that your stronger than me." Itachi smirks at the last one.

The look on his face tells Sakura that he knows the last one is not true.

"What else do you want?" she asks in a stony voice. "You know my answer."

Itachi leans down and quietly whispers into her ear, causing butterflies to fly around in her stomach.

**_Why the hell does he have so much power?!_ ** … Sakura screams at herself.

"Remember Cherry Blossom," Itachi whispers chuckling a little. "Just call my name if you change your mind."

With that he pulls away and disappears into the forest. For a few minutes Sakura just lays there, her heart racing and thoughts flying through her mind. No one has ever been able to defeat her in a battle since Sasuke was killed and now Itachi has in a matter of minutes. And what about what he had said? Could she really betray Konoha?

**_No way!_ ** … she thinks as she stands up, dusting herself off ... **_I could never betray my friends like that!_ **

But as she starts to walk through the dark forest she has the strange feeling that she's not being completely honest.

The next morning Sakura is woken up by a loud knock on her door. She groans but eventually mumbles something along the lines of, "What the hell do you want?"

"Sakura?" Shizune's voice says from the other side of the door. Sakura sighs, gets out of bed, and walks to the door. She opens it to find a surprised Shizune staring at her with big eyes.

"Who else Shizune?" Sakura asks rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well," Shizune replies smiling a little, "Lady Tsunade would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Alright," Sakura says. "Let me get dressed first, though."

With that she slams the door in Shizune's face. Turning around, she thinks again about what Itachi said. But she quickly erases it from her mind and walks over to her clothes lying on the chair by her desk. She slips on the clothes and looks at herself in the mirror.

She's wearing her normal outfit that has gotten her more than one check-out. On her right hand she has a long white glove with a pink strips following its length, that reaches up to her long sleeve fishnet undershirt. On top of the fishnet is a dark pink, tight halter top that shows off her rather large breasts. For pants she has on a pair of black short-shorts which go over her knee length fishnets. She's got on her dark pink, high-heeled boots that reach the middle of her calf. Though not seen, she's got tons of weapons and random antidotes placed all over her body.

As she looks herself over, two thoughts cloud her mind. The first one is one that she's thought of every time she looks into the mirror since the day that Sasuke was killed.Would Sasuke have enjoyed seeing me in this?

The other isn't one so normal and, in fact, this is the first day that she's thought of it.Does Itachi like seeing me in this?

Mentally slapping herself, she spins around and heads for the door, grabbing her little bag off of her bed as she passes. Inside the bag is a few kunai, three of her most prized antidotes, her money (around 75.00), and her favorite picture, folded up and tucked neatly into the hidden pocket on the side.

The picture shows Team 7 before all the bad things happened. In it, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are all standing in regular poses smiling happily at the camera with their sensei, Kakashi, standing above them. Naruto is on the far right with his goofy grin on and one eye closed in a tight wink. On the far left Sasuke has his arms folded across his chest and an annoyed yet happy look on his face, his perfect smile towards the camera. Sakura is in the middle of her two teammates and is smiling brightly, her bright pink hair falling over her shoulders and her eyes bright green pools of happiness from just being with her best friends. Kakashi has a hand on either side of the group, one on Naruto's right shoulder and the other on Sasuke's left, the shadow of a smile showing behind his mask that always covered his face.

Opening the door, Sakura quickly tightens the bag around her waist and fast-walks out of her apartment. The cool summer air fills her lungs and she smiles slightly as she walks through the streets of Konoha, the civilians smiling at her and waving enthusiastically.

Once inside the Hokage's office, Sakura stands at attention in front of her newest sensei and boss, Hokage Tsunade.

She's sitting in her normal fashion; her hands clasped together and set under her chin and her over-large boobs being squeezed together. Her bright blue eyes, framed by a thick things of blond hair, look Sakura in the eye unwaveringly and a small smile plays at her lips.

"Good morning Sakura," Tsunade says in a pleasant-enough tone.

"Good morning Lady Hokage," Sakura replies bowing and then quickly coming up. "Shizune said that you wanted to see me."

At the moment, Shizune is no where in sight, more than likely off doing some chore for Tsunade.

"Yes," Tsunade says, though it sounds more like a sigh to Sakura. "Last night two attacking ninja infiltrated Konoha and killed thirteen people. We were able to catch the attackers thanks to the help of Kakashi and Guy. We have decided that we will execute them."

"So what do you need me for?" Sakura asks. If Kakashi and Guy have already dealt with the situation then why would she be needed?

"I would like you to decide how to execute them," Tsunade says looking Sakura hard in the eyes. "Think of it as a training session."

"Wha-!" Sakura cries out, her voice catching in her throat. Decide how to execute some enemy ninja! But, how could that be? Only the Hokage is able to decide the way to execute someone.

"Would you like to see the two who you will be deciding upon?" Kakashi's voice filters into Sakura's ears from behind her. She spins around and looks into the face of her former sensei.

"You mean you'll let me see them?" Sakura asks shocked.

"Of course," Tsunade says making Sakura spin around again.

Tsunade is holding up a picture of a pair of boys, both with wide smiles on their faces. A twinge of pain stabs Sakura in the heart as she realizes how closely the two look two Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger. The first one has a mop of short, spiky, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and the other, the more serious one, has long red hair that ties into a tiny ponytail that can be seen over his shoulder and deep green eyes. The two looks like best friends who are just happy to be with each other and it sends tears almost out of Sakura's eyes.

**_Naruto! Sasuke! I miss you both so much! ... _ ** She thinks as she holds back her tears. She looks at Tsunade, now realizing how young the two boys look.

"This picture was taken two weeks ago," Tsunade says in a solemn voice. "These two boys are the ones that will be executed."

Sakura can't move as shock takes hold of her. Her mission was to decide the way to kill two young boys who couldn't be any older than twelve years old! How could she do that?!

"No," Sakura says in a steady voice.

"What was that?" Tsunade asks, though it's clear that she heard Sakura clearly.

"I will not condemn two little boys to death," Sakura says matter-of-factly.

"You dare go against the Hokage's word?" Tsunade says, fuming. Tsunade rarely will ever get mad at Sakura, seeing as she is her prodigy, but when someone goes against her will… that's another story entirely.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaims.

Kakashi reaches out and lightly takes hold of Sakura's arm but she slips away and turns to the point where she can look at both of them with her steady eyes.

"I will not condemn two little boys who are barely twelve!" Sakura exclaims. "If Naruto and Sasuke were here they would…"

"But they're not here," Tsunade says in a stony voice, sending chills up Sakura's spine. "They decided to go against my word and look where that put them! Sasuke is dead and Naruto has gone mentally insane! Is that the path that you want to take Sakura?! I thought you were better than all that!"

"If it means killing two children then I would rather be seen a traitor!" Sakura yells, her anger almost boiling over. How could Tsunade do this?! Sakura never would've thought that Tsunade…. and Kakashi too!… would ever agree to do away with two little boys. It just couldn't be true!

"Sakura," Kakashi says in a steady voice, trying desperately to calm her down, "you do not have to witness the killing. Merely…"

"Choose the way to kill them!" she finishes the phrase for him.

He cringes slightly and the room is left in silence. Not a word is spoken until Sakura makes up her mind in a flash. She calms down, stands up straight, and turns to Tsunade, a strange look on her face as though she's dazed.

"Lady Hokage," Sakura says in a voice unlike her own, "I will not take part in this kind of slaughter. If you wish to stop me I will kill anyone in my way but…. I'm leaving Konoha."

With that Sakura turns around and heads for the door. Opening it, she turns back to her two teachers, now both just stones in her heart, and looks at their shocked faces.

"I'm sorry," Sakura says. "Please tell Naruto that I wish him the best in his recovery."

Then she walks out, the doors slamming behind her, and heads for the outskirts of Konoha. As she walks through the city many people smile and wave at her like before but this time she does not wave back or even really notice anything around her. The only thoughts running through her head are those of betrayal… of her own and of her dear friends.

**_Sasuke and Naruto would've stood next to me … _ ** Sakura thinks as she reaches the outskirts of Konoha ... **_They would've come with me and they would've been by my side on everything. If only they were here now._ **

Pushing the memories that come flashing back aside, Sakura walks out of Konoha and into the woods, the words she's about to say repeating themselves in her mind.

* * *

"Uchiha!" Sakura yells as she walks farther and farther into the forest; farther and farther away from Konoha. "Uchiha I'm calling for you!"

**_Where the hell could he be?!_ ** … she thinks as she begins to feel frustrated … **_He said that all I had to do was call his name and he would come!_ **

Then a thought hits her.

"I won't do it!" she yells into the forest, knowing perfectly well what Itachi is waiting for. "I'm not going to say it!"

After a few more minutes of yelling, she sighs and sits down cross-legged on the dewy grass. She twists a blade of it around her finger as she lets her thoughts wonder. Is she really doing the right thing? Should she go back to Konoha and apologize?

**_No_ ** … she thinks … **_I will not go back to that place no matter what!_ **

With a look of determination, she stands back up and looks around her, taking in her entire surroundings. Something flashing by catches her attention but she doesn't have to turn to know that it's Itachi, taunting her in a way that makes her furious.

She knows that he'll only come out if she says that one thing but she can already feel the pain in her throat. With a sigh, this one of defeat, she looks straight ahead and says in a tiny voice, "I-I-"

Another flash causes her to tremble in anger and stubbornness.

"Itachi!" she yells out in anger. "Come out now!"

"No need to yell sweet little Cherry Blossom," Itachi says with a smirk as he finally materializes in front of her. "I'm right here."

Fuming with anger, Sakura looks up into his deep black eyes and glares full-heartedly at him.

"Why'd you make me do that?" she says in a seething voice.

"What?" he asks, trying to play innocent. The smirk on his face says that he knows exactly what she's talking about and it only makes her angrier.

"Why did you make me say your first name?" she says through clenched teeth.

"Because," Itachi replied lifting her chin up with his hand, "It sounds so nice coming from your mouth."

A few moments pass as Sakura stares up and Itachi, pure hatred seeping out of every pore in her body. He's trying to get a rise out of her and it seems to be working. Her breathing is speeding up to the point where she can barely breath as she tries to contain all the disgusting names and curses that she wants to scream at Itachi.

"Let's go," Sakura says pushing his hand away and starting towards the way she was originally heading.

"Don't be so brash Cherry Blossom," Itachi says grabbing her arm and holding her in place. "No one has ever angered me and survived."

"Is that a threat Uchiha?" Sakura replies going back to her original name for him.

"Possibly," he replies, his grip never loosening.

"Well I'm not big into threats but if you ever try to lay a hand on me, I'll kick your fucking ass!" she says and slips out of his grip.

She returns walking, a sudden burst of self-confidence after seeing Itachi's surprised face at her words. More than likely most people have never talked to Itachi like that before and lived to tell the tale, but then again….

Sakura isn't a "most people" kind of person.


	2. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Walking with Itachi through the forest, Sakura can feel his eyes watching her carefully from behind her. More than likely he was just making sure that she didn't do anything suspicious, but something inside of her told Sakura that he was also looking at her finely-shaped legs.

"So where is it?" she asks finally when she can't take the silence any longer.

"Hmm?" Itachi questions coming up so as to fall in step with her.

"The Akatsuki's lair," Sakura sighs in exasperation. "Or whatever you call it."

"No need to rush," Itachi says in a slow voice as he turns his attention to the path ahead of them. Though his eyes aren't facing her, Sakura can tell that he's keeping an eye on her. "Besides, I'll need to knock you unconscious so that you don't know the way until we can trust you."

"Wha-?!" Sakura cries out but is cut off as Itachi appears behind her, his mouth merely centimeters from her ear.

"This won't hurt too bad Cherry Blossom," he says.

The next thing Sakura knows, she's falling to the ground, her eyes closing as she drifts off into sleep. But she doesn't hit. Itachi catches her and lifts her up, bridal-style, and starts to carry her through the woods.

He looks down at the pink-haired young woman in his arms and for the first time in a while, a smile plays at his lips. A true smile, not the usual smirk that he tends to show a little too often.

"Goodnight little Cherry Blossom."

* * *

When Sakura awakens, she's lying on a comfy bed with a thin red blanket covering her. In front of her (or rather above her) is a regular enough ceiling that slightly reminds her of her apartment.

**__**

Am I back home? ...

she asks herself in confusion **_... Was it all just a dream?_ **

The answer to her unspoken question comes in the form of a little, cheerful-faced boy who looks about eleven years old. He's looking down at her now conscious body with his big, curious violet eyes, which are framed by a thing of spiky, dark brown hair that has a long, thin pony tail coming out the back. He's got a few freckles covering his thin cheeks but they just increase his cuteness.

"You're awake!" he exclaims in a surprised voice. Then he disappears from Sakura's vision.

She can hear his shoes hitting the floor and the opening and closing of a door. Trying to get her bearings, Sakura sits up and looks around.

The room is pretty normal looking. The walls are a deep tan color that go well with the cushiony-looking maroon carpet. There's a window next to the queen-size bed that she's laying on and through it she can see the outside world, but it looks nothing like what she expects.

It's so peaceful looking.

The grass that is inside the tall brick wall is cut neatly and is a bright, almost fake-looking green color and it goes wonderfully with the dark black sky littered with stars that signify it's night. But what really catches Sakura's attention is the bright pink cherry blossom tree in the middle of it all. From somewhere a little shines down on it, probably a search light from the house, and sends shadows of the beautiful tree ricocheting across the lawn.

Turning back to the room she sighs and crosses her legs in front of her, suddenly feeling very weak.

_**They took my chakra! … ** _ she thinks in realization **_... Those mother fuckers took my chakra from me!_ **

The next thing she knows, there are people in the room, all in black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. She recognizes some of them while others look unfamiliar.

Diedara, his cocky smile plastered on his face, is sitting on the desk set up right across from her bed, his feet propped up on the desk chair. Next to him, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, is Sasori, his hunched over, ugly puppet body discarded for the moment. On his other side, sitting cross-legged on the floor, is someone she doesn't recognize. His face is covered by a mask with a swirl that ends at his right eye, leaving only his short, black, spiky hair showing. Kisame is leaning forward on his sword by the wall to Sakura's left, his light blue skin and tattooed gills making her realize that she's really hungry... especially for fish!

The last person she looks at is Itachi. He's leaning against the wall to her right, his eyes staring at her like two black holes. She catches his eye and glares at him before turning back to the rest of the room.

"Uhm…" she starts but doesn't finish as the unknown guy interrupts her.

"You must be Sakura-chan right?!" he exclaims loudly as he runs up and clasps her hands in his. Still kneeling down, he's looking up at her and Sakura can't help but think of a puppy who's trying to get the attention of his master. "You're a lot prettier than Diedara-sama told me! I'm Tobi!"

A light blush comes to Sakura's cheeks but it quickly subsides as Tobi's cloak catches on fire after a small explosion. He jumps up, nearly toppling over onto Sakura but instead flies the other way. He comically starts jumping up and down and running in circles with Diedara's laughter filtering in from the background.

Once the fire is out and Tobi has settled down, the rest of the Akatsuki decide to talk.

"It's good to see you're safe Sakura," Sasori says looking at her with his puppet eyes.

"Mmhmm," she says nodding a little, still kind of lost in what's going on.

"Are you feeling okay, un?" Diedara asks taunting her. He knows that he's a lot stronger than her and it increases his cockiness.

"Yeah," Sakura says not trying to hide the edge that comes to her voice.

"Are you hungry?" Kisame asks standing up and heading for the door. "I'll go tell Shigure to make you some food."

He leaves and the room is left with just Sakura, Sasori, Diedara, Tobi, and Itachi, who still hasn't said a word.

"So…" Sakura says trying to ease off the uneasiness. "How does this happen? I'm going to become a member right? So what exactly do I need to do?"

"You have to kill Tobi!" Diedara says excitedly, clearly hoping that she'll actually do it.

Sasori punches Diedara in the head to make him stop before he goes into a rant. The two start bickering like an old married couple and soon Tobi joins in, trying to fight for Diedara's sake while at the same time getting yelled at by him. Sakura just watches the ordeal with a lessening interest.

"Get out," Itachi's smooth voice causes everyone to stop what they're doing and turn to him. Sasori, Diedara, and Tobi look a little resilient but they finally give in and nod their heads. They step out, Sasori in the lead followed by Diedara and finally Tobi, and shut the door behind them.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura asks feeling a little unnerved being alone with Itachi again. Who knows what he could do. "They were entertaining."

"Because you need you rest," Itachi says, his eyes closed as he leans against the wall. "If you're going to pass the initiation to becoming a member of the Akatsuki then you will need all of your strength."

"Initiation?" she asks, forgetting that she's supposed to hate him.

"Yes," Itachi says opening his eyes and looking at her. "Did you think that we would just let you join without having you prove yourself?"

"But you asked me to join," she replies ferociously, her anger slightly coming back. "If I had known that I would have to do some stupid initiation then I wouldn't have come!"

"Are you sure?" he says, his eyes piercing into hers making her feel as though he's looking right into her soul through her eyes.

She can't find an answer to his question and so instead looks around the room once more.

"Why do you have an extra room?" she asks confused. They couldn't have it because of visitors could they?

"It's not an extra room," Itachi explains. "It's mine."

Sakura freezes as the words leave his mouth. Slowly, she turns her head back and looks him in the eye again. His room? Why would he give her his room?

"Your room?" she asks bewildered. "But why?"

"Because," Itachi says smirking. In an instant he is sitting next to her, his face merely a few inches from hers. "Until you pass the initiation you are a prisoner here."

Her voice caught in her throat, all Sakura can do is stare into Itachi's black eyes and register all that he had just said. But she can't even focus on that as she feels Itachi's breath blow lightly across the bottom of her lip. Her heart starts to beat faster as her eyes go wide. What was she thinking?!

**__**

He's a monster! …

she screams at herself **_… He killed Sasuke!_ **

The last thought bursts through her mind and she's able to pull away from Itachi's mesmerizing stare. Still cross-legged, she simply deals with crossing her arms and turning away from him with a loud huff. Though he doesn't talk, Sakura can feel Itachi's eyes on her, looking her over, possibly even checking her out.

**__**

Stop thinking these things! …

she screams at herself again **_… It's like betraying Naruto and Sasuke! But wait... would becoming an Akatsuki member be like betraying them?? No. They would've done the same... I think..._ **

"Don't be like that Cherry Blossom," Itachi says in a steady voice. He hasn't moved closer or farther away and yet just his presence makes Sakura blush a little.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asks defiantly. "What have you ever done for me?"

"I gave you an escape route," Itachi says. "From a life you no longer were living."

With that said, Sakura feels Itachi's weight on the bed lessen as he stands up and walks towards the door. But she keeps her eyes locked away from his face and, when he opens the door, she hardens her gaze, trying desperately not to look at him.

"I'll have Shigure bring in some food for you," Itachi says right before the door closes behind him.

As the lock turns on the door, Sakura let's out a sigh of relief. She may have a strong will power, but Itachi Uchiha's influence on her could be her demise.

**__**

Wait! He doesn't have an influence on me! Why would he?! …

she thinks with defiance, trying to act like her heart wasn't about to explode. **_… Whatever… I won't let anything like that happen again!_ **

A soft knock on her door a few minutes later causes Sakura to jump out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about her time during the chunin exams. The knock on the door is followed by Shigure's voice saying softly, "Sakura? Are you awake?"

"Yes Shigure," Sakura says, only half really paying attention to him.

"Would you like some food?" the little boy asks.

"Yes please."

As the door opens, Sakura watches Shigure walk in, place the tray of steaming hot food onto the desk, bow to her, and walk out. Once she hears the door lock again, she tentatively stands up on her weak legs and stumbles over to the food. Looking up at her from the tray is a steaming hot salmon with sushi rolls and lettuce surrounding it.

Sakura's mouth waters at the sight of it and she quickly sits down and starts to eat the delicious food. In about seven minutes the entire salmon and sushi rolls are gone and Sakura is back on her… well… _Itachi's_ … bed, her legs crossed again and her eyes roaming the dark sky outside of the window.

After a while, her eyelids start to feel very heavy and, eventually, her eyes close and she lays back down onto Itachi's comfy bed, already asleep before her head hits the pillow.

* * *

After a while, Itachi opens the door to his bedroom and walks in, his footsteps silent in the darkness so as not to wake the sleeping Sakura. Coming up to the bed, Itachi looks down at Sakura's slightly heaving body and a small smile flickers at his lips.

**__**

What's the hell is wrong with me? …

he thinks as he tries to get rid of the smile. But for some reason he can't stop looking at Sakura and smiling at her. It's like something's controlling him. 

His eyes roam her curves in the black nightgown that one of Sasori's puppets put on her.

Out of no where, his hand reaches out uncontrollably and smoothly rubs against Sakura's upper thigh, making her jump in her sleep but ultimately let out a little moan as his hand goes higher and higher, searching her body.

The sound is like music to Itachi's ears and he wishes he could do more to her; make her moan even more like that and make her whimper with pleaser, but he controls himself and pulls his hand away.

He settles with covering her body with the maroon blanket, letting a sigh of annoyance escape his lips.

**_You've gone crazy Itachi ..._ ** he tells himself and rolls his eyes.


	3. Good Morning

When Sakura's eyes open, she finds herself staring out the window and at the beautiful cherry blossom tree that sits in the early morning light. With a sudden start she realizes that there're arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, holding her closer to the body that they're connected to.

The hands feel firm but also nice against her body and, since it's too early in the morning, Sakura decides to ignore the fact that she has no idea whose hands they are and instead looks out at the cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind.

Finally a thought strikes her and her eyes go big with realization. Careful not to wake the person, Sakura spins around and comes face-to-face with a bare chest. The six-pack is a nice sight but Sakura pulls her eyes away to see who it belongs to.

Looking at the face, she feels a slight scream trying to escape her throat but she swallows it down and stares up into the sleeping face of Itachi Uchiha.

**_What the hell?! ... _ ** she think with a slight spark of fear** _… Why are Itachi and I…._ **

Her thoughts are interrupted by Itachi moving in his sleep and his dark eyes opening up. He looks down into Sakura's bright green eyes and smirks a little.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" he says tauntingly.

"In you dreams Uchiha!" Sakura says angrily, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Then why haven't you tried moving since you woke up?" Itachi asks, his smirk widening as he see her cheeks take on a light pink color.

An idea coming to his mind, he takes the opportunity to test his limits with her. Tightening his grip on her, he pulls her into his chest and slowly twists one of her pink hairs around his finger.

"Uchiha!" Sakura yells, trying to push away from him. "Get away from me!"

"There we go," Itachi says releasing her. "Back to the normal, ferocious Cherry Blossom I know."

"Stop calling me that!" she says enraged as she sits up in the bed.

Thanks to her lying on the inside, she can't get out and looks at Itachi expectantly.

"Am I blocking your way?" he asks innocently.

Pushed to her limit, Sakura slaps him across the face. A stunned silence fills the room as the two glare at each other, Itachi's cheek turning a light red color where Sakura's hand made contact.

With a quick movement, Itachi has Sakura flipped onto her back, her wrists trapped by his hands and his body on top of hers. Sakura tries to squirm away but he just squeezes her wrists more, making her gasp out in pain.

"Don't…" she gasps out, the pain showing in her face. "Uchiha… don't… please…!"

The pain in her voice and showing on her face only increases Itachi's determination and he can't help but think about the night before when he had wanted to hear her moan some more or whimper.

He brings his nose up to the point where it's almost touching Sakura's and looks her in the eye, a ferocity that she doesn't understand flashing through them.

"You do that again and I'll kill you," he whispers harshly while tightening his hold on her wrists even more. She gasps out again in pain and it sounds so pleasant to Itachi's ears. "Understood?"

"… Yes…!" Sakura gasps out, tears starting to form at the bottoms of her eyes. "Please… Itachi… stop…"

**_What?! ... _ ** Itachi thinks, astonished** _… Did she just say Itachi?_ **

A low chuckle escapes his mouth as he releases Sakura's wrists, making her gasp out in thankfulness. Rubbing each wrist in turn, Sakura's eyes glare up at Itachi's calm ones as he gets up off of her body.

"You're a monster Uchiha," Sakura says under her breath, more than likely not realizing that she had said Itachi instead of Uchiha beforehand.

"You've told me that before," Itachi comments as he walks over to the door leading to the bathroom connected to the room. Sakura can't pull her eyes away from his muscular chest and, seeing what she's wearing, she blushes realizing that her nightgown matches his black pajama pants.

Itachi, not noticing Sakura's watchful eyes (or rather ignoring them), steps into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Sakura, taking the chance, looks around for her clothes. Her eyes fall on the chair of the desk. Her clothes are neatly laid out, freshly washed and ironed.

**Shigure must have done this ...** Sakura thinks with a smile** _… He seems like a good kid. I wonder why he's involved with the Akatsuki._ **

She walks over to her clothes and picks them up, looking for anything missing. Everything is in its place except for any of her kunai that were hidden within her clothes and her bag. Thankfully, her antidotes and medicines are strewn across the top of the desk where she quickly takes account of them all.

Slipping her nightgown off, Sakura stretches, realizing that she's still got on her matching pink undergarments with the black polka-dots covering them.

**_Well at least they didn't touch those!_ **

With a sigh, Sakura turns back to her clothes and reaches for her fishnets. As she's bending over, the bathroom door creaks open and Itachi comes strolling out. He stops dead in his tracks as his eyes meet Sakura's ass, sticking out at him as she bends at the waist.

Blushing madly, Sakura spins around and throws an empty glass bottle (which used to be filled with some kind of flu medicine) in anger. Itachi quickly dodges it with a cry of surprise.

Sakura stands up and turns to him, looking for something else to throw at his head.

"What was that for?!" Itachi yells as he comes to stand where he originally was.

"Goddamit Uchiha! You were peeping!" Sakura yells back with just as much ferocity. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"I wasn't peeping!" Itachi says, his annoyance clear from his p/oed face. "You were the one who was changing in the middle of the room!"

"Well I thought you were going to take a shower or something!" she cries back, her patience almost to its end. "Not come walking out!"

"Well I'm sorry for not reading your mind!" Itachi fumes.

The two of them are standing a mere foot apart, their faces so close that they can feel the anger pouring out of them through their glaring eyes. Itachi is changed back into his Akatsuki outfit (though I won't say what's underneath teehee) while Sakura is still in her undergarments.

Realizing how she must look, Sakura blushes a deep red color that makes Itachi's heart beat faster than normal. Yet it doesn't stop the anger that's coming from him.

"Just get out so I can change," Sakura says, trying not to let Itachi see her red cheeks.

"It's my room," Itachi says in a stony voice.

"Please get out Uchiha," Sakura pleads, though it hurts her ego.

"You get out," Itachi says, his anger not deteriorating as fast as Sakura's.

"Please… Itachi…" Sakura says in a soft whisper, averting her eyes and looking at the many bottles of antidotes spread across the desktop.

Hearing his name said in that way causes Itachi's mind to slightly stop and his heart beats faster and faster.

"Alright," he whispers back and in a second he is out of the room.

"Thank you Itachi," Sakura says though she knows he can't hear her.

_**Did he see them? …** _ she asks herself biting her lip a little** _… Please tell me he didn't see them!

* * *

_ **

Once outside the room that he and Sakura share, Itachi leans back onto the wall and crosses his arms, his thoughts flying in every direction. He had seen them…

The cuts that run up Sakura's right arm, starting at her wrist.

_**Why? ...** _ he asks himself with a hint of remorse _**… It can't be because of what I did to Sasuke could it? No… but then again…** _

He doesn't let his mind stick to the topic and instead decides to think of why he's been acting so strange around Sakura. It's not like he's interested in her.

**_Right? ... _ ** He thinks, his head starting to hurt with the trouble** _… Why would I ever have feelings for her? She's just another member of the Akatsuki… nothing special!_ **

Sakura steps out of the room, fully dressed, a few minutes later. Itachi is still leaning against the wall, deep in thought, with his eyes closed.

When she closes the door, his eyes open and he looks at her quizzically. Something in her eyes holds him back from commenting on the cuts and so instead he stands up, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Let's go," he asks in a steady voice, though his heart is still pounding as he looks her over in her uniform.

Sakura, noticing his eyes looking her over, smirks and says tauntingly, "You like what you see Uchiha?"

"I know I do!" Diedara's voice filters to them from somewhere along the hallway. In an instant Diedara, Tobi, and Sasori are standing in the hallway with Sakura and Itachi, all of them looking like the three stooges.

"Thanks Diedara," Sakura says laughing a little. "So where's the kitchen in this place?"

"Tobi will show you!" Tobi exclaims grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her down the hallway. "Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura, too weak (remember… she had most of her chakra taken away and her strength isn't at its best) to really argue decides to go along with Tobi. Before they turn the corner, she looks back at the three who are still standing outside of the bedroom door.

She sticks her tongue out and pulls down at the bottom of her right eye at the three right before she disappears around the corner.

In an instant Diedara and Sasori are on either side of her, smirks on their faces.

"Uh-oh," Tobi says trying to speed up.

But he doesn't go fast enough and with a cry from Sakura, Sasori and Diedara hoist her up in between them and speed up their pace. She's sitting on their hands (Diedara is a little touch, though) and yet she doesn't feel a single bump.

"You guys!" she yells clutching their shoulders. "Let me go!"

"No can do," Diedara laughs a little as he turns his head slightly so as to look at Tobi who is still running after them. "Our job is to treat you like a queen!"

"But why?" Sakura asks as she ducks as they pass under a hanging lamp.

"Because," Sasori says, also with a small laugh, "with you being the only woman Akatsuki member we're going to need you and so Diedara and I will be treating you as royalty."

Speechless, Sakura decides to go with it just laughs along. They run through the halls for about three minutes before they reach two large, metal doors. Pushing them open, Diedara and Sasori set Sakura down on the floor and push open the doors as though they're welcoming her into a grand ball.

In an instant, Sakura is pulled into the delicious-smelling kitchen by Kisame and is led to a large table that more than likely could fit about twelve people. She sits at the far end, in the spot where the guest-of-honor usually sits, and looks around her.

Diedara and Sasori are teasing Tobi while Kisame is over behind the large countertop helping Shigure cook the yummy smelling meal. Itachi, who Sakura hadn't noticed before, is again leaning against the wall, his eyes closed in thought.

**_It's like they're just a bunch of roommates ... _ ** Sakura thinks looking around at everyone** _… Not a group of some of the strongest ninja in the world._ **

"You _are_ quite the pretty little thing aren't you?" a voice whispers into Sakura's ear, making her jump in surprise.

Turning, she comes face-to-face with a guy who looks like he's been ripped into a million pieces and sewn back together. Her eyes go big and all she can do is stare in wonder at him.

"Uhm…" she says at a loss for words. "Hello."

"Yes," the guy says circling to her other side. "I'm sure I could sell you for a lot of money to the strip club."

"What?!" Sakura exclaims catching everyone's attention. "Strip club?!"

"Kakuzu," Itachi says, his eyes open and staring intently at the sewn-up guy. "You will not be selling her."

"But…!" Kakuzu starts but one look at Itachi's eyes and he stops. "Whatever… but it's always an option. A number like her would get us some big bucks."

Kakuzu stalks off to go and steal a piece of food from the countertop where Kisame and Shigure are working. Kisame, quick as lightening, slams his large butcher knife and cuts clean through Kakuzu's wrist.

Sakura immediately jumps up, knocking her chair over in the process, and yells," Kisame! You just cut off his hand! What the hell if wrong with you?!"

For a few moments no one moves, but then the entire room fills with hysterical laughter. The three stooges in the corner are nearly choking on tears that are coming from laughing so much and Kisame, Shigure, and Kakuzu are snickering a little. Even Itachi chuckles a little bit.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Sakura says confused out of her mind.

"Kakuzu has the ability to sew himself back together," Itachi explains seeing as he's the only one not rolling on the floor laughing. "You could cut off his head and he would be able to sew it back on."

Sakura, clearly embarrassed and little angered at the other members' laughter, crosses her arms and huffs in annoyance.

"Oh don't be like that Sakura," Shigure says coming around the corner, a sweet-smelling tray in his hands. "They say that if you eat with a sour attitude than the food will taste bad."

The Akatsuki members have gone back to their normal attitudes (pretty much acting like total idiots) so Sakura decides to eat the delicious-smelling food in front of her.

But, right as she has the food, held tightly in her chopsticks, about an inch from her mouth, a loud voice crashes through the room making Sakura jump up, drop her food, and yelp a little.

"Bring Sakura to the meeting room!" the voice booms, making everyone stop what they're doing. "She will meet the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Yes sir!" Diedara and Tobi says while snickering a little at Sakura's surprised face.

"What was that?" Sakura asks bewildered. "Who's voice was that?"

"That," Kisame explains, "is the head Akatsuki member, Pain."

"What an appropriate name," Sakura mutters under her breath. "So why do I have to go to this meeting room?"

"Well if you're going to be joining the Akatsuki," Sasori says walking up to her, "you need to meet its members."

"Oh…" Sakura replies, still a little confused. "Okay. So where is it?"

"WE'LL SHOW HER!" Diedara and Tobi both shout out as they come to stand on either side of Sakura.

"We'll all take her there," Itachi says with a slight sigh. "That's what Pain said to do."

Tobi and Diedara, clearly saddened, nod and walk to the door followed by Kisame, Sasori, and Shigure, who's holding a tray of drinks (since Shigure will be serving margaritas at the meeting… lmao). Sakura just sits there and listens to them walk farther and farther down the hallway, leaving herself and Itachi behind.

"Wow," Sakura says standing up.

Itachi watches her every movement as she reaches down, picks up a small sushi roll, and plops it into her mouth. Though she definitely didn't mean for it to be, Sakura had made the small action look _very_ seductive, making Itachi's stomach tighten.

**_Goddamit! ... _ ** he thinks to himself** _… stop thinking like this!_ **

Sakura walks over to the door, which Itachi is leaning right next to, and looks at his face. She's sees something in his eyes, defeat maybe, and stops dead in her tracks.

"What's that look for Uchiha?" Sakura says tauntingly. "Just admit that you think I'm hot and get it over with."

"In your dreams," Itachi responds getting up from the wall and turning to look at her. He's about two inches taller than her, making her have to look up to see his face.

"You wish," she replies, smirking a little.

Itachi, his anger slightly pricked and mixed with a small amount of embarrassment, leans forward, trying to get the advantage. His hand cups her chin and lifts her now slightly blushing face to look right into his eyes.

Both of their hearts are beating faster than they ever thought possible as the two stare at each other, their bodies nearly touching.

"And if I do?" Itachi questions, also smirking. "What then?"

"Then I guess you'll be pretty disappointed," she says with a confidence unlike what she's feeling.

Something about the way he's looking at her, as though he needs her, makes her feel all queasy inside… but it's not exactly a bad feeling.

"Then what do you dream of little Cherry Blossom?" he says leaning in closer so that Sakura can feel his breath on her lips.

"I told you not to call me that any more," Sakura says, her voice slightly giving out at the end, though Itachi doesn't seem to notice.

"Too bad," he replies and presses his lips against hers.

At first she just stands there, actually shocked that he would kiss her even though they had clearly been flirting with each other, but soon feels his lips shape against hers and can't help but kiss back.

She runs her fingers through his dark black hair, pulling his face closer to hers, while he slides his hands down, feeling every curve her body has to offer. When his hands start to get dangerously close to a certain "lower area" Sakura pulls back and looks into Itachi's dark, lust-filled eyes.

"Hold on there Uchiha," she says smirking at his reaction. "We've got a meeting to attend."

"Fuck the meeting," he says and, pulling her body against his, pushes his lips hard against hers.

If she hadn't had the clearest of minds, Sakura may have gotten lost in the kiss, her hormones taking over, but instead she controls herself and pulls away again, giving Itachi a stern look.

"Later," she promises and pecks him on the lips. Then she slips out of his arms and races down the hallway in the direction that the others went.

Itachi just stands there a moment enveloped in a mixture of shock and excitement. It's like nothing he's ever felt before but it feels so right to him.

**_You really have gone completely mad ... _ ** he tells himself with a sigh _**… but at least it's enjoyable.** _

Then he walks slowly down the hallway to the awaiting Akatsuki members along with Sakura, the one who has seemingly taken his heart right from his chest.

**Just crazy…**


	4. Meeting the Akatsuki

**Chapter Title - ** **Meeting the Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer - ** **I DO NOT own Naruto... though that would be flippin' awesome! lol**

**Author's Note - ** **So... in this story we're just going to say that Konan is not in the Akatsuki (Pain just works alone or whatever)... and apparently they have DDR and all those awesome electronic games! lol**

**Randomness - ** **Guess what!! In this chapter we'll be seeing what's going on in Konoha! And what Kakashi is up to! Yay! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**Comments - ** **I'm sorry it took so long to get this out!! My computer had a mental break down or something and I couldn't get on the internet!! I don't know how I survived! Probably because I knew that you all would be waiting to read the next chapter and I just couldn't let you all down! What kind of writer would I be?? A bad one! That what kind!! So now the internet is back (thank flippin god!) and I'll be updating a lot more! YAY!!**

**Dedications - ** **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you that have forgiven me for not updating very wuickly... I'm sorry! lol**

* * *

Kakashi walks slowly through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha looking around for anyone who could be following him. Though they wouldn't have any reason to, Kakashi is being extra careful since Sakura left. Ever since then Tsunade has been in a pissed mood and the littlest things are ticking her off. If Tsunade found out where he was going she would probably kill him on spot.

Sensing that there isn't anyone around, Kakashi flies off to the left in the direction of the insane asylum located in the midst of the woods.

It takes barely five minutes for him to get there and his mind is already starting to rethink the entire thing.

Telling Naruto about Sakura leaving could cause a lot of trouble for himself and for the rest of the people in Konoha.

But he's willing to take it. Naruto needs to know. If, and when, he gets out of the asylum, Naruto needs to know what the entire story is. It's just the right thing to do really.

To be sure that no one notices his presence, Kakashi hides his chakra flow and climbs in through one of the open windows, making not a sound.

He quickly finds Naruto's room and slips in silently. Turning away from the door and to the open room, he sees Naruto sitting on the window ledge looking out into the sunny day. Apparently not hearing Kakashi enter, Naruto lets a lone tear slowly fall down his cheek.

"Naruto?" Kakashi says taking a step towards his former student.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaims, though not too loud. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I came to visit you dummy," Kakashi replies smiling widely behind his mask. "What else?"

"That's wonderful!" Naruto says drying his tears and walking over to Kakashi. "How is everyone."

From the looks on Kakashi's face, Naruto knows something is wrong. He ushers for Kakashi to sit down on the bed that is located in the center of the room.

"What is it?" he asks when Kakashi is sitting down.

"It's Sakura," Kakashi replies looking Naruto in the eye.

"What?!" Naruto yells, a deep fear filling his entire being. If anything happened to Sakura, even the slightest thing, Naruto wouldn't be able to survive. He hadn't been able to save Sasuke when he... when Itachi... when _that_ happened. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's left Konoha," Kakashi says bluntly looking at Naruto with a mix of despair and fear. He knows exactly what the demon inside of Naruto can do if it gets provoked enough.

"What?! Why?!" the younger ninja cries out. "I heard that she had become second in command. Why would she leave?"

"Her and Tsunade got into a big fight and some... words... were said between the two. Sakura left right after that." It hurts Kakashi to remember how he couldn't... no... wouldn't help his dear friend. But he had known what Tsunade would do to him and it was better to stay quiet. But he knew that if he had been in Sakura's position he would've done the same thing.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asks, cutting into Kakashi's mind. "Her life is in Konoha."

A darkness quickly takes over Kakashi's features and, though it takes him a moment, the same look flashes to Naruto's eyes in realization.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto says in a soft yet deadly voice. "She's gone to the Akatsuki hasn't she?"

A nod is all the response that Kakashi gives Naruto but it's enough. Naruto stands up off of the bed and walks over to the closet. He quickly grabs one of his outfits and heads for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asks though he knows what Naruto is going to say.

"I lost Sasuke to the Akatsuki," he replies, his eye two bright blue pits of energy, "I'm not losing Sakura to them either. They say that I've gone insane... maybe I have... but I will never leave a friend behind... especially Sakura!"

* * *

A sneeze escapes Sakura's nose as she walks down the hallway towards the Akatsuki meeting room. Since she still has a little chakra, she can sense the immense power emanating from one of the rooms a little ways ahead.

_**Someone must be talking about me ...** _ she thinks while looking up at the large double-doors that lead to the meeting room _**... I wonder what the Akatsuki is going to be like. No one really knows who all of the Akatsuki members are... I wonder. ** _

The double doors open, causing Sakura to fly back to reality, and she gets her first look at what the Akatsuki is all about...

It's not as... well... it pretty much just looks like a giant game room!

The walls are just a regular dark blue color that go pretty well with the wide expansion of black floor tiles and ceiling. There's about five medium-sized white couches with about six matching chairs surrounding the room. In the middle there's nearly every game imaginable surrounding a long mahogany table with chairs spread around it.

**_It's more like a party room than a meeting room ..._ ** Sakura thinks as she takes all of this in. Then the actual Akatsuki members catch her attention.

Not really noticing that she's there, they are all doing whatever they were doing before. Diedara is having a DDR battle with Tobi with Sasori cheering Diedara on. Kisame is playing some duck hunting game (and enjoying it a little too much... maybe because ducks eat fish... or whatever) with Kakuzu making bets with some guy with slicked-back white hair and pinkish-purple looking eyes. A guy who looks more like a giant plant is sitting eating something (I'd rather not describe) while sitting on one of the white couches. Sitting on a different couch watching everyone go about their business is a fiery-haired guy with tons of piercings covering his face (Sakura decides not to linger on where others could be hidden).

"What do you think Cherry Blossom?" Itachi's voice asks from right next to Sakura's ear.

Since she is low on chakra and energy, Sakura is surprised to hear the voice from behind her, making her jump and spin around, coming face to face with Itachi's onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asks lighting up a pinkish color from her surprise and the thought that just popped into her head about the kitchen.

"You've seen the Akatsuki at what it usually is doing," Itachi explains gesturing towards the game room. "So what are your thoughts?"

"Uhm..." Sakura says turning from Itachi (a little reluctantly might I add) and looking more intently at the members. "They remind me of a group of college guys."

A low chuckle unlike Itachi catches Sakura's attention and she turns to look at him.

"What's so funny?" she asks indignantly.

"You seem disappointed," Itachi smirks at her, his eyes practically glowing. "But if I were you I wouldn't underestimate any of them."

"I'll take my chances," she says, letting her pride take over.

"Will you now?" a dark voice says from behind her making a shiver run up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Spinning around, Sakura is faced with all of them. All of the Akatsuki members have lined up in front of her, looking rather menacing with their devilish grins, with the exception of Itachi who is still standing behind her, that smirk of his still plastered on his face.

"Erm…" Sakura says at a loss for words.

"Don't be so mean to Sakura!" Tobi and Shigure cry out as they run up and wrap their arms around a shocked Sakura's waist.

Silence envelopes the entire room as nearly everyone (besides Shigure and Tobi) sweat drop.

"You guys," Sakura says with a gasp. "I can't breath!"

"Get off of her you two!" Diedara yells and sends a little exploding bird their way. The two instantly let go and run away, their cries echoing around the room as small explosions follow them.

"So you're the famed Sakura, second in command to Konoha?" the guy with the bunch of piercing says stepping forward. He's kind of short but he has an air about him that makes him seems in control. Sakura, too weak to realize this air of power, believes that he's someone like Tobi or Diedara.

Reaching out, she pokes a nose ring on the guy's face, making nearly everyone jump in surprise and shock.

"How old are you?" Sakura asks the blushing guy. "'Cause you're kinda short."

No one talks and even the fearful Tobi and Shigure are staring with their mouths hanging open at Sakura.

"Sakura," Sasori says with an awkward look (--), "this is the head of the Akatsuki, Pain. He's going to be your new boss."

"Wha-!" Sakura says, stopping half way as reality sinks in. She's standing there, poking one of the most dangerous men in the world in the nose and calling him short. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," Pain seethes. "Don't let it happen again."

A sigh of relief goes around the room, making Sakura realize that she's really lucky that Pain let her off the hook..

"Now," Pain continues as though nothing happened, "you'll be introduced to the Akatsuki members."

He steps out of the way so Sakura can look at the line of Akatsuki members that are standing before her, their faces now turned into stone-like frowns. Somehow Itachi, Tobi, and Shigure have slipped into the line and are looking at her with the same expression (well she can't see Tobi's face but still).

Diedara, who is at the front of the line, steps forward, bows, and says, "Diedara, partner to Sasori, specializing in exploding art."

When Diedara steps back Sasori, who is next to him, steps forward, bows, and says, "Sasori, partner to Diedara, master of the puppets."

The introductions go on until they reach the end of the line. It turns out that Kakuzu's partner is the guy with the white hair, Hidan, the plant guy is Zetsu (who has some sort of split-personality complex), and that Shigure is the cook and cleaning person who's the assistant to the Akatsuki.

Sakura, her spirits slightly rising, smiles at the now slacking Akatsuki and bows deeply.

"It's nice to meet you all," she says, her head still bowed. "I hope we can work well together."

"I still say we should sell her," Kakuzu mumbles as Sakura lifts her head to look at the slightly stunned Akatsuki members.

"What?" she asks innocently.

Diedara, Sasori, and Tobi, unable to hold it in, burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, with all eyes on them. Itachi turns to Sakura to answer her question.

"We're just surprised that you could actually act nice," he says with a smirk. "It's quite surprising actually."

"Why you little-" Sakura begins but holds back her anger by clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Shigure," Kisame says trying to get away from the awkwardness, "let's go make dinner."

"How much you wanna bet that they make some sort of sea dish?" Kakuzu whispers to the others as Kisame and Shigure exit the room.

"I'll bet you twenty," Hidan says indignantly. "God has told me that I will win this bet."

"Whatever church-boy," Kakuzu says as those two disappear behind the door following Kisame and Shigure.

The three stooges (I'll be calling Diedara, Sasori, and Tobi that from now on) have stopped laughing and stand up, their eyes glowing brightly.

"FOOD?!" They all exclaim loudly and quickly follow behind the others.

That leaves Sakura, Itachi, Zetsu, and Pain.

"College guys, huh?" Pain asks crossing his arms. "I see them more as a bunch of dumb asses! Come on Zetsu, we'd better make sure that they don't destroy the kitchen. Itachi, show Sakura around a little before taking her to dinner."

Itachi nods as Pain leads a mumbling Zetsu away and out through the door. The bang of it closing echoes around the room, causing Sakura to realize finally that Itachi and herself are the only ones left in the room. She turns to him, expecting him to be preoccupied by something else, but instead he's staring at her, his dark eyes showing a hint of red as he gets ready to use the Sharingan.

"You don't need that," she says with a small smile as she steps up to about a foot away from him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his anxious face down to hers, their lips smashing together. Itachi, unable to control himself, sets his hands on her hips and squeezes tightly while pulling her body as close to his as possible.

After a moment, he pulls away and lowers his lips to Sakura's neck, sucking gently on the pale skin. A soft moan escapes her lips, causing Itachi to smirk as he pulls away from her neck, hearing her complaints.

Setting his index finger on her lips, Itachi smirks larger at her angered face.

"Itachi," she says, nearly biting his finger off, "you're a tease."

"Oh I'm a tease am I?" he replies leaning in to the point where his finger is the only thing separating their lips.

Sakura's chest is heaving, her breath coming fast as she tries to control herself.

_**I can't let Itachi see me at a disadvantage … ** _ she thinks with annoyance. Then a thought hits her.

Slowly and with deliberate motions, she slides her hand down Itachi's chest, pulling his Akatsuki cape's zipper down with it, until she gets to the point where she can see the top of his black jeans around his revealed chest (no shirt teehee!). Itachi realizing what she's trying to do, decides to act casual and try to do the same to her.

He uses the hand not being preoccupied with their lips to slowly start to unzip Sakura's shirt.

Trying to stay in control, Sakura unbuttons Itachi's pants and starts to play with the zipper, bringing it down, then back up, then down again, and so on. Feeling his erection tighten a little, Itachi finishes unzipping Sakura's shirt so that it's just covering her rather large bust.

"You can't win Itachi," Sakura taunts with a little edge to her voice.

"You wanna bet?" he says with a small laugh.

Then, without letting her say anything else, he pulls his finger away and pushes his lips against her own. She expected the move and so she is fine with kissing back with force while sliding her hand back up his muscular chest and tracing his pecks with her long fingernails.

Itachi smiles into the kiss as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, not one to ask for entrance. Sakura allows it, but does fight with him for dominance. He quickly wins and uses his tongues to search every crevice of her mouth, causing Sakura to moan every once in a while.

It's like music to his ears and only provokes him more.

Finally, after a few long, lust-filled moment, Sakura pulls away and steps back out of Itachi's groping arms. He gives her a quizzical look but all she does to respond is spin on her heels, zip up her shirt, and start to straighten her hair.

"What're you doing?" he asks while following suit and zipping his pants, buttoning them, and zipping up his Akatsuki jacket.

"I'm trying to look normal!" she hisses back while spinning on him, a mischievous grin on her face. "I really don't think that they would take what we just did as a good thing."

"Why not?" Itachi says and is instantly against her, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I think it's a good thing."

"Yeah well I don't want to cause and more awkwardness," she smirks up at him. "At least not until I'm an actual member. Understood?"

"Understood?" he asks bewildered. "What am I supposed to be agreeing to?"

"No sexual contact while around the other Akatsuki members," Sakura explains with a haughty look.

"I better get a reward for this," Itachi whispers into her ear.

"Maybe if I feel generous," she whispers back and then loosens his grip on her waist. "And if I'm not too pissed off at you."


	5. The Fun Begins

**Chapter Title - ** **The Fun Begins**

**Disclaimer - ** **I DO NOT own Naruto... though that would be flippin' awesome! lol**

**Author's Note - ** **Okay... in this chapter there _WILL BE SOME LEMON... OKAY A LOT OF LEMON!! YAY!! _ lol... so be warned...**

**Randomness - ** **Hmmmm... I wonder what's going to happen now that Itachi and Sakura are... uhm.. intimate... xD... you'll have to check it out**

**Comments - ** **See! I told you that I would update a lot quicker! This only took me what?... a day?!... please review! I love it!**

**Dedications - ** **Hmmm... I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my loving fans who have reviewed with such awesome comments! You guys really rock and without you I probably wouldn't have gone farther than the first chapter! lol**

* * *

Sakura and Itachi walk into the kitchen area a few minutes later looking like nothing had happened between them (although we know the truth! evil laugh). Everyone else was seated around the large table waiting impatiently for Kisame and Shigure to get the food prepared.

The three stooges were sitting on one side next to a pissed off looking Zetsu. They were fighting over who got to sit next to Sakura. Zetsu looks like he's about to bite their heads off... which I'm sure he would. Across from them Kakuzu is trying to get Hidan to buy something (probably drugs or something like that) but Hidan just mumbles something about how his god wouldn't like it and ignores him. At the far end of the table Pain is sitting their holding his head in his hands and watching the others with a look of pure annoyance.

When Itachi and Sakura enter everyone stops what they're doing and looks at them.

"Sakura!" Tobi yells as he sits in the seat that the three stooges had been fighting over. "Come sit by me!"

Sakura, unable to ignore the growling in her stomach, complies and goes to sit down at the end of the table, right across from Pain. Itachi sits in the seat across from Tobi, right next to Sakura, and completely ignores everyone.

Diedara and Sasori get into a fight about what's better; art that lasts or art that is a "bang". Tobi, though, is sitting just staring at Sakura, who by now is blushing though she tries to hide it.

Kisame and Shigure save her from anymore humiliation by walking around the corner, sweet smells emitting from the covered plates in their hands. Everyone in the room goes silent, determination covering their faces.

_**Something isn't right ... ** _ Sakura thinks as she looks from face to face as Shigure and Kisame set down the plates _**... they look like they're going into battle or something. ** _

The reason for their looks comes at Sakura with a start. Just as Kisame and Shigure sit down in seats in between Hidan and Itachi, the Akatsuki members charge at the food, yelling curses at anyone who got too close to their plates, and ultimately acting like they'd kill someone to get the food.

Sakura, being someone who has always grown up with manners (plastered into her from some of Tsunade's long... uhm... "training") can't help but feel furious at the rude Akatsuki members.

"EVERYONE STOP!" she yells in a loud voice, causing everyone to jump and look at her, their mouths falling open. Sasori and Diedara even have food in their mouths but they still just stare in disbelief and confusion at Sakura's angered figure.

"What?" Pain asks also a little ticked off but at Sakura instead of everyone else. "We're eating."

"Ha!" Sakura barks out without feeling. "Eating? Try ravaging! This isn't how you eat... this is how you battle. Don't any of you have manners?"

"Manners?" Shigure pipes in, his young face showing a look of confusion.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sakura says shaking her head in disbelief. "From now on no one is going to eat like this!"

"You wanna bet?" Pain says, clearly pissed off.

"I'll leave," she replies indignantly.

"We'll kill you," is his harsh response. But Sakura is ready with another verbal attack.

"Then you'll be down one powerful ally and the best medical ninja in the world," she says, her eyes flashing dangerously, knowing that she's won. Pain, smoke nearly bursting from his ears and nostrils, sits back down grumbling something about Sakura that seems to rhyme with witch.

"That's better," Sakura says, turning to the entire group. "Now, everyone is going to get equal shares. Shigure, you have the least amount of food so you pick something first."

Shigure does and decides to steal something from Diedara's plate, making him growl in anger. But he doesn't do anything else and Sakura goes around the table until everyone has an equal share of food. Then, as everyone starts to eat, she sits down and picks up her food...

But she doesn't have any food.

_**Why me? ... ** _ she thinks as Inner Sakura starts to comically cry _**... Why do I have no food? ** _

"Here," a quiet voice says from next to her. She's the only one who hears it since everyone else is in deep conversation with each other over something or other.

She turns to see Itachi looking at her while sliding some food onto her plate.

"I don't need your sympathy," she scolds harshly feeling at a disadvantage.

"It's not sympathy," he explains setting his plate down again. "You just need to eat something to regain your strength."

A small blush creeps up her cheeks as he starts to eat his food in silence. After a minute she does the same, her blush lessening a bit. The two of them are the first ones to finish eating and at the same time they stand up and walk over to the sink, sliding their plates in at the same time. Ever so lightly, their hands touch.

Itachi, unable to control himself, slides his fingers in between her own and massages her hand with his thumb. She quickly pulls away and glares at him. His smirk shows that he could really care less what everyone else thinks and, though she'd never admit it, it really turns Sakura on.

Silently, Sakura slips out from behind the counter and starts for the door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Sasori asks noticing that she's about to leave.

"Probably to go to sleep. I can't believe that it's this late so quickly," she replies. In fact, her and Itachi had woken up around 2:00 since they had stayed up pretty late the night before (A.K.A. Chapter Two). So, after everything that they did that day it's actually around 10:00 (we'll say dinner took a long time lol).

"Alright," Sasori says. "Good night."

He turns back and gets right into Diedara and Tobi conversation about The Wizard of Oz or something like that. Sakura slips out the door, forgetting that Itachi is also done with his meal, and makes her way down the hallway to her... Itachi's room.

* * *

With a sigh, Sakura steps out of the shower about a half hour later and wraps a towel around her naked body.

**_That felt so good! ..._ ** she thinks as she dries her hair with a different towel **_... I really needed a shower._ **

She steps out of the bathroom connected to the dark bedroom, the towel still tightly wrapped around her body, and tries to find her way to the bed, her eyes _very _ slowly adjusting to the dimness.

As she reaches out both hands in front of her she feel another pair slowly grabs hers and squeeze. Her heart jumps a little as she instinctively squeezes back. Her eyes start to adjust and she can see the silhouette of someone standing in front of her, leaning in to her uplifted right hand.

Soft lips lightly touch her knuckles on her right hand and then on her left. The hands tighten around hers and she's pulled forward. As her mouth smashes against Itachi's, she can feel her heartbeat speeding up. His hands leave hers and wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her almost exposed body against his own. He doesn't have his cloak on and instead is just wearing his black jeans.

As her hands start to trace his muscular chest, Itachi smirks into the kiss and lets her waist go. She pulls back, confused by his actions.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks, a small pout on her face.

"Oh I didn't," he says and grabs her hands, pushing her back and pinning her to the wall. "I'm just getting started."

"Itachi..." she says in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Cherry Blossom," he says with a small chuckle. "You'll enjoy this."

He pulls her hands up above her head and uses only one hand to hold them there. He brings the other one down her arm and across her neck and collarbone, ending at the crevice in between her breasts, still slightly covered by the faithful towel. Sakura's glaring at him but behind the anger is a look that Itachi quickly distinguishes as lust.

With slow and deliberate movements he traces his finger down in between her breasts, pulling the towel down as he goes, until the towel falls to the ground around Sakura's feet. She uncontrollably moans in pleasure as his index finger runs down her now exposed stomach to her belly button. Letting a dark laugh escape his lips, Itachi creates circles around her belly button.

Then he starts to slide lower and...

"Itachi don't!" Sakura hisses dangerously coming out of her dazed state. "I'm war-"

Itachi cuts her off by placing his lips against her own and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Deciding that there's no point in fighting it, Sakura kisses back harshly, using her tongue to try and fight Itachi's away. It doesn't work and only provokes Itachi more.

Without breaking the kiss, he brings his finger down the final distance to her vagina and runs it right against the edge of it. This causes a moan to escape Sakura's lips, though she tries to hide it. Itachi, finally feeling in control, slides his finger smoothly into her vagina, causing her moan to catch in her throat and become a gasp of pleasure.

Seeing this as a want for more, Itachi puts in two more fingers, running in and out slowly. His lips make contact with Sakura's neck and he sends butterfly kisses up and down her collarbone. Her breath is coming in short gasps, her eyes closed tightly in a mixture of pleasure and anger for being so helpless.

After a while, Itachi pulls his fingers out the entire way and licks off the pre-cum that is on them.

"You're a monster Uchiha," Sakura says glaring at him, her arms still pinned up above her head.

"Why don't you ever call me by my first name?" Itachi asks in an fake innocent voice. "It's sounds so sexy when you say it."

A smirk comes to Sakura lips and she leans forward to the point where her mouth is mere millimeters from Itachi's ear.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," she says seductively. "You should let go of my hands. You'll enjoy it."

Feeling his erection stiffen, Itachi decides to do what she says and lets his hand slides down, releasing her wrists in the process. With a genuine smile, Sakura wraps her arms once again around Itachi neck and pulls his face against hers. Their lips meet and Itachi uses his hand to pull her naked body against his. Feeling her breasts against his bare chest makes Itachi just want her more and he decides to take matters into his own hands.

But Sakura beats him to his doings and slides her hands out of his hair and down to the hem of his jeans. While still connecting her lips with his, Sakura slowly unbuttons Itachi's pants and unzips the zipper, exposing his dark black boxers.

"I guess we know what your favorite color is don't we?" Sakura comments with a small laugh as she pulls a little bit away from him.

Itachi quickly pulls his pants down as well as his boxers, a smile playing at his lips.

"That's not the worst of my secrets," he says taking Sakura by her hands and pulling her back onto the bed.

He flips her so that she's on the bottom with him towering over her, a hand on either side of her face. She pulls him down so that their lips meet in a strong kiss as their chests rub against each other. He pulls back after a few minutes and looks into her deep green eyes.

She nods and that's all the yes that he needs. He slowly slides his member into her, trying desperately not to hurt her but still getting pleasure from the gasps and moans that escape her mouth, both from pain and enjoyment. The pain seers through her entire body but Sakura just bites her bottom lip and tries to hold in the scream that wants to escape. Finally, as Itachi starts to pull out of her, she feels the lust come back into her. With a quick movement she has his surprised face against her own, her lips making contact with his and not willing to let go.

**Are you sure? ...** he thinks silently as he pulls completely out.

Sakura smiles at him and nods as though ready his thoughts. He smiles back and slides himself back into her, feeling pre-cum start to seep out. Sliding his lips down to her breasts, her tentatively slides his hard dick in and out of her vagina. She still gasping in pain but it soon dies down to a moan of pleasure as the pain slowly disintegrates. Soon enough she starts to move with him, helping him slide in and out. Itachi pace picks up and Sakura can't help herself any longer.

"Itachi!" she screams out in pleasure as her fingernails scratch into his back, pressing him into her harder and harder. "Harder... Itachi... please!"

Itachi eagerly complies and thrusts in and out harder and harder until he feels her about to let go. Bringing her right to her edge he pulls out quickly, causing her to gasp out, and slides down to let his tongue take over where his dick has just left. It goes into her vagina easily and laps up the cum that is now coming steadily out. Sakura's hands run through Itachi's hair as she moans loudly with pleasure.

When he's lapped up all of her cum for the moment, Itachi comes back and smashes his lips against Sakura's again, pushing his dick into her again. She gasps out but doesn't argue and, in fact, moves with him as their lips connect.

After a while, Itachi pulls completely out of Sakura, his dick covered in a mixture of his cum and hers. He slides in next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle and pulling her body against his. She sets her owns hands on top of his and a low sigh escapes her mouth.

Itachi pulls the red blanket over their naked bodies and moves his hand up and down Sakura stomach. When she giggles as his hand slides against a certain spot her goes back starts to rub harder on the spot (which is right under her ribs). He leans in as she starts to laugh a little more and nibbles lightly on her ear.

"Not fair Itachi," she says with a small laugh.

"I beg to differ," he whispers into her ear and starts to tickle her even more, loving the sound of her laughter.

"Itachi?" Sakura says when he stops tickling her and she calms down. Not hearing a response she thinks that he's asleep and lets out a long sigh. "I love you Itachi."

Then she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, completely happy with sitting in Itachi warm arms and feeling his breath on the nape of her neck.

Unknown to Sakura, though, is that Itachi is not asleep and in fact is now lying there, his eyes wide, and thoughts racing through his head.

**_Love? She loves me? ..._ ** he thinks in disbelief. Then he can't help but smile and set his nose right into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Sakura."


	6. The Mission Begins

****

Chapter Title - The Mission Begins

Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Naruto... though that would be flippin' awesome! lol

Author's Note - So now that Itachi and Sakura have gotten "down and dirty"... lol... that's one of my favorite phrases lmao!... ANYWAY!... now that they have, what the hell is going to happen to the relationship with all of the Akatsuki members?! Will Deidara really want a threesome?!... oops!!... that was a slip lmao... well ya... lol... to figure out the nonsense that I'm saying you'll just have to read the chapter

Randomness - hmmm... okay... now we all know that Tsunade has a short temper... okay a _very _ short temper... so what do you think will happen when she learns that Naruto and Kakashi have gone to find Sakura?! And who have they taken with them?!

Comments - \/starts jumping up and down\/ ITACHI AND SAKURA HAD SEX! ITACHI AND SAKURA HAD SEX!! YAY!! FINALLY!! WAHOO!!... YAY!!... sorry... I had to say it... \/goes up on top of rooftop\/... you know where this is heading \/wink\/... \/screaming\/ ITACHI AND SAKURA HAD SEX!! \/screaming\/... well I'm glad I got that off my chest lmao!

**Dedications - I will dedicate this to the wonderful condom that protected Sakura from getting pregnant with Itachi's child!... although... NO!... but it would be... no!... I can't... yet... IDK!!... it would add interest... but also some questions... maybe... no... I just can't... but later... \/evil grin\/... We'll just have to wait in anticipation until that time comes... \/evil laughter\/**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tsunade screams throwing a rather expensive vase at the wall where Shizune's head was just located. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO'S GONE?!"

"Well ma'am," Shizune says dodging a flying sake bottle that was thrown at her head, "somehow Naruto must have found out about Sakura leaving and he, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Rock Lee, and Guy have all gone out to bring her back."

"WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" Tsunade's temper is frightening and just the thought of being the full attention of it makes Shizune sick to her stomach.

**_Why did you have to go? ..._ ** Shizune thinks, trying to send a mental vibe to Sakura **_... Tsunade is going to kill someone with all the trouble you've caused._ **

"Has anyone else gone with them?" Tsunade says, her eyes giant pools of fire and her breath coming out in hisses of anger.

"Well..." Shizune replies a little fearful. "I've heard information that Gaara and Temari from the Sand have left to join with them and..."

The rest of her sentence is cut off by Tsunade picking up her entire desk and whipping it at the walls, causing a hole that flies through two rooms. Even before it lands, Tsunade has her chair in her hands, ready to throw it just as hard.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yells trying to calm down her mentor. "You can't destroy the Hokage building!"

For some odd reason Tsunade seems to register this and nods her head in defeat. Tsunade rarely agrees to anything and it surprises Shizune that she would willingly stop destroy something because it made perfect sense to... it just wasn't her. But one look at Tsunade's eyes and Shizune wishes that she were still destroying things. She's seen that glint... the look of an idea... an idea that can mean very bad things for someone... namely those in Naruto's group.

"Shizune," Tsunade says in a strangely pleasant voice that sends chills down Shizune's spine.

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Will you please call in a few people to my office?"

Knowing that Tsunade will have no problem with killing her should she disobey, Shizune nods and stands straight ready for the list of people to bring in.

"I want Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, and Asuma to be in front of me in ten minutes. Is that clear?"

"Of course Ma'am!" Shizune says and races for the door, clearly trying to get as far away from Tsunade as quickly as possible.

When the door closes behind Shizune, Tsunade crosses her legs, leans back in her chair, and smiles a wide, cat-like smile. Behind the smile is a plan. And with this plan Tsunade plans on defeating the Akatsuki, bring back Sakura, and making sure that Naruto does not spill a certain secret that she would rather keep hidden.

* * *

"Naruto look out!" Shikamaru yells as Naruto slams head-first into a rather large tree branch. "Never mind."

"Oww!" Naruto cries out as he gets off of the ground where he fell. The rest of his group is surrounding him, all looking at him like he's some kind of idiot… which he pretty much is but still.

"Well that's your own fault dumbass!" Ino yells in anger while bopping Naruto on the head. "You should've been paying better attention!"

"Sorry," Naruto says sheepishly with his famous cheesy grin. Ino just sighs and walks over to talk to Shikamaru who's looking rather bored.

"Well I think this is a good enough place to stop for the night," Kakashi says just as Guy opens his mouth to say the same thing. Guy stands there, fuming, while Hinata laughs at their stupidity.

"Wait!" Naruto says surprising everyone. "We can't stop now! We have to find Sakura and bring her back!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Naruto," a familiar voice says from somewhere off in the trees. "You really have no patience whatsoever do you?"

"Temari!" Shikamaru exclaims excitedly popping out of his usual lazy state and turning to the sound.

"Shika!" Temari exclaims and runs into his arms. "I didn't know you were with Naruto's group!"

The two kiss patiently with every eye on them until a branch cracking causes them to jump apart. Gaara, his large gorge on his back, steps out of the darkness that Temari just did and stands looking awkward.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Lee exclaim, their face brightening up.

"Did you notice that they sounded just like Shikamaru did when he heard Temari?" Sai asks leaning over to Kakashi. "And you're sure their not gay?"

"I'm positive Sai," Kakashi says, "Though they do sometimes act like it.

Their conversation is interrupted with Naruto and Lee running up to Gaara, pelting him with questions.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Did you come to see us?"

"Did someone die?"

"Is Kankuro here too?"

"Enough!" Ino screams making everyone jump and turn to her fuming figure. "For god's sake! They're probably here to help find Sakura you dumbasses! Why else would they be here!?"

"That's right," Temari says leaning into Shikamaru's chest and giving him a wink. "We came to help find Sakura."

A few hours later the group is crowded around a fire, their food all eaten and chatting quietly.

Shikamaru is sitting cross-legged against a tree, his arms wrapped around Temari who is sitting in his lap. Ino is about three feet away from them sending dagger at Temari's smiling face. Next to Ino is Sai who is sitting next to Kakashi who's talking strategy with Guy. On the other side of Guy is Lee then Naruto, both listening intently to their conversation. Hinata who is staring at Naruto's turned head, a deep blush forming as she thinks about how to talk with him casually. Finally Gaara is sitting cross-legged in between Hinata and Temari and Shikamaru, his eyes closed in thought.

"So why would you guys want to help find Sakura?" Naruto asks Temari and Gaara causing everyone to stop talking and listen.

"Gaara will never admit it," Temari says with a funny smirk, "but he's pretty much in love with Sakura! Of course he wanted to come and help find her so I decided to go with him and let Kankuro take care of the village while we're gone."

Gaara's cheeks are burning a bright red but no one says anything to him because they know that he can easily kill them (but it's so sweet that he likes Sakura!). Silence envelops the group until Kakashi, deciding it was time to intervene, says, "Well I think it's time that we get to bed. We're going to be traveling all day tomorrow. If my contacts are correct, it should be about two day trip to the Akatsuki hideout."

Everyone nods and lays down… well except for Lee who has the first watch.

* * *

The light shining down through the window wakes Sakura and she yawns before opening her eyes. A smile instantly comes to her lips as she stares into the bright red eyes of Itachi. Sometime during the night Sakura had turned over so that the two lovers were face-to-face… or maybe Itachi had something to do with it.

"Good morning," Itachi says smirking at her excited eyes. "Good sleep?"

"Wonderful," she replies and pecks him on the nose.

She feels his arms start to tighten around her body and she quickly slips out from the bed, taking the blanket with her, and walking over to the desk. Glancing back at Itachi's exposed and surprised figure a low giggle escapes Sakura's lips.

"Aren't you a little too 'perky' for this early?" she taunts sticking her tongue out.

In an instant Itachi is wrapped in the blanket with her, their bodies right against each other and Itachi's erection rubbing against Sakura inner thigh. Itachi has the blanket's edges in his hands, giving Sakura's free space.

She quickly wraps them around his neck and pulls him down to her, kissing him hard on the lips and feeling his erection tighten. She smirks into the kiss and quickly pulls away.

Then, with slow, seductive movements, she kneels down onto her knees so her face is right in front of his erected dick. The blanket is long enough that if anyone stepped in they wouldn't be able to see Sakura… though they would probably guess. Itachi, knowing exactly what Sakura is planning on doing, just stands there in utter anticipation.

"You know Itachi," she says in a near whisper, "You're pretty big."

"Hmm…" Itachi mumbles in response.

Without really waiting for any good response, Sakura sticks out her tongue and slowly massages the tip of Itachi's dick, causing him to moan out in pleasure. Feeling her heart beat up, she opens her mouth and starts to suck lightly on half of him. Pulling back and forth, Sakura feels Itachi slowly start to move with her.

With this in mind, she pulls out, making Itachi growl in anger.

Without even thinking, Sakura grabs his dick tightly and slips the entire length of it into her mouth. A large gasp escapes Itachi's mouth as she fondles his balls while sucking endlessly on his length.

After a moment of in and outs, Sakura pulls back all the way and listens to Itachi growl with even more vigorousness at her pause. Then she grabs his dick in her hand again and leans in to suck on his balls, her mouth sucking hard while her hand moves back and forth around his dick.

Itachi, unable to control himself any longer, grabs Sakura by the shoulders with one hand (the other still holding up the blanket) and pulls her up, slamming his lips against hers in the process. Sakura complies and kisses back, draping her arms around his neck.

………

The door bursts open as none other than the three stooges come tumbling in, wide grins on their faces.

"Saku-!" the three begin but stop instantly on seeing the position Sakura and Itachi are in.

The two in question are standing there, completely naked and only covered by a thin red blanket, their lips just barely apart. The three stooges are at the door, their mouths hanging open in sheer confusion and surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Deidara yells pointing an accusing finger at the two. "SAKURA AND ITACHI ARE AN ITEM!!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Deidara!!" Sakura seethes clenching and unclenching her fist, a deep blush covering her face.

"I don't believe it!" Tobi says, just as shocked.

"I never would've guessed! They hate each other!" Sasori comments.

"I wonder if they'd have a threesome with me!" Deidara cries out, excitement covering his word.

…………………

…………………

…………………

"DEIDARA!!" Sakura's screams are heard all around the Akatsuki lair, causing everyone to jump and stop what they're doing to listen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!! NO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH US!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK?! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR ROOM!!"

"This is too much for me," Kisame sighs in the kitchen to Shigure whose eyes are big with humor.

"Agreed," Shigure says with a big smile.


	7. Drama Drama Drama!

**Chapter Title - ** Drama Drama Drama!

**Disclaimer - ** I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters... sigh though that would be awesome!

**Author's Note - ** ******_OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! I GOT OVER 1,000 HITS ON MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS AND OVER 2,000 ON THE ENTIRE STORY!! YIPEE!!_ **

I KNOW TO MOST PEOPLE THIS PROBABLY DOESN'T SOUND LIKE MUCH BUT TO ME...**_ YAAAAAAY!!_ ** So... in honor of this wonderful occasion... I will have an open... uhm... competition I guess you could say...

**_The person who can guess my favorite color and say it in a review of this chapter first will get a one-shot written by me about any couple they want... heck! They can even be one of the people!! So be sure to review and put in your guesses!!_ **

_(_ I'd try looking on my profile teehee /\wink wink/\)

**Randomness - ** IT WAS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!! YAY!! SUMMER IS OFFICIALLY HERE!! WAHOO!!

**Dedications - ** I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HELPED TO BRING MY HIT LIST UP TO 2,000!! I LUV YOU GUYS!! YAY!!

So now everyone in the Akatsuki knows that Sakura and Itachi had sex... hahahahahahahha!!... lol... sorry... I had a moment... anyway... with all this info... how are the other member going to take it??

**Comments - ** Sorry this took a little long to get out... I was pretty busy this week...

* * *

"Naruto. Naruto... Naruto!"

Ino's loud voice, along with the swift kick in the gut, wake Naruto up from one of the best dreams he's had in a long time. He'd been dreaming of the time when Team 7 was still together... when himself, Sakura, and Sasuke had all been together under their sensei Kakashi. It was the happiest time of his life and it nearly brings tears to his eyes just thinking about how much has changed.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbles standing up.

Everyone else is already awake and packed. No one is really paying attention to him, so Naruto decides to go for a short walk before they leave.

Entwining his fingers and setting them behind his head, Naruto starts to walk a little ways ahead of the chatting group. His bright blue eyes are filled with a sadness that goes deeper than anyone can imagine. Everyone else has their reasons for coming along to help find Sakura, but none of them have the same reason as him.

Ino is coming because Sakura is one of her best friends/ rivals. Shikamaru is coming because he didn't want anyone hurt. Sai is coming to try and create bonds with everyone. Kakashi is coming to protect his old students. Guy is coming because he wants to keep an eye on Kakashi. Hinata is coming because of Naruto. Temari is coming because Shikamaru is with the group. And Lee and Gaara are coming because they like Sakura.

All of those reasons are nothing compared to the feelings of pain that Naruto is feeling every day he knows that Sakura is with the Akatsuki.

She means more to him than the world. Not in a romantic sense... but in a deeper one.

When Sasuke was killed the two of them became closer than ever. They would cry together for hours while hugging each other tightly. They learned to depend on each other more than anyone else in the world. They truly became best friends... practically siblings. All because of the misfortune of Sasuke's death.

When Naruto attacked the Hokage one day (for a reason even he can't remember) she sent him to Konoha's insane asylum and Sakura was there, fighting for him against her sensei at the time. But nothing helped and he was sent there after a good beating from Tsunade.

Sakura was the only one who would come and see him. But soon enough even she couldn't risk it and he told her to just go on with her life. That day was the last one that they cried together. It was probably the hardest day of Naruto's life.

But now Sakura is gone... to the Akatsuki even... and Naruto has to know why. Why would Sakura go to the group that killed Sasuke? That's Naruto's reason for coming to bring her back... to find out the truth.

By now tears are streaming steadily down Naruto's cheeks as his memories come flooding back. It's like they're playing right in front of his eyes.

"Naruto?" Kakashi says from behind Naruto's turned back.

"I'm coming Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says in a dark voice different from his normal one.

"Alright," Kakashi responds with a slight catch in his throat. Naruto catches it but doesn't have the guts to turn around and look at Kakashi, who is probably crying just as hard as him.

In a moment Kakashi is gone, leaving Naruto all alone once again.

"Sakura," he says up into the sky. "Sakura... Sasuke... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!"

No answer comes, making the tears flow even harder out of those bright blue eyes.

* * *

"Oww!! Sakura!! Don't hurt us! We're sorry!"

The three stooges are yelling at the top of their lungs as they run from the now dressed Sakura. The Akatsuki building (which I will now be referring to as the house) is being trashed by the four as they all race around.

The rest of the Akatsuki members are sitting in the dining room waiting for Kisame and Shigure to finish breakfast. No one dares talk about the incident with Itachi sitting at the table, his eyes closed in thought.

But everyone is thinking the same thing...

**_How the hell did Itachi and Sakura ever end up with each other?!_ **

Finally Sakura chases the three stooges into the dining room where the four of them stand there breathing heavily. Sakura is still glaring at the three but she subsides form chasing them when she smells the food that is being prepared in the kitchen.

"You're lucky Kisame and Shigure are such good cooks!" she says to the panting three stooges as she walks over to her seat next to Itachi at the head of the table across from Pain.

Everyone else quickly finds their seats. Instead of fighting over the seat next to Sakura this time, though, the three stooges start to wrestle about who _doesn't_ get the seat.

A light chatter starts up between the Akatsuki members as some of the awkwardness begins to lift. Still, no one tries to talk to Sakura or Itachi, both of whom are sitting looking like they could kill someone if they got too close.

Eventually Sasori, who got stuck sitting by Sakura, turns to her and gives her an awkward smile as Deidara and Tobi look on with fear.

"Uhm, Sakura?" Sasori says leaning away a little.

"What Sasori?" Sakura sighs looking at him, a little bit of venom coating her voice.

A shiver seems to run down Sasori's back but he swallows loudly and continues.

"Well..." he says, "I just wanted to say that... well... we... I mean Deidara, Tobi, and I... we're really sorry. We didn't mean to let everything out... will you forgive us?"

Silence envelopes the room as Sakura thinks over her answer. Even Itachi has opened his eyes and is looking at Sakura, waiting for her answer. After a moment, Sakura lets out a long, slow sigh and give the three stooges a cocky grin.

"Alright..." she says rolling her eyes. "I forgive you."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!" the three of them exclaim as they nearly knock Sakura over as they all gather in for a group hug.

A low cough causes the three to back off and go back to their seats, wide grins spread across their faces.

"Sorry," Deidara says with a mischievous grin. "We forgot that only Itachi can touch Sakura's body like that!"

Small snickers erupt from around the table as light blushes appear on both Sakura and Itachi's now angered faces.

"Are you wishing for a death sentence?" Itachi seethes glaring at the three of them.

"Just ignore them," Sakura says with another sigh. "They're just jealous."

To prove her point, she leans over and pecks Itachi on the cheek, causing all of the snickers and laughs to stop immediately.

"That's no fair!" Tobi cries out.

Before anything else can be said, Kisame and Shigure burst through the kitchen door, trays of food held high. Instantly everyone shuts up and stares at the food in high anticipation. Just as the members are going to dig in, Sakura stops them by slamming her fist lightly (for her) onto the table.

"Nope," she says looking at the surprised members. "We're doing this the right way."

Sakura quickly gives all of the Akatsuki members an equal share of the food. She even remembered herself this time. As the group eats, random chatter picks up and soon everyone is in a heated discussion about whether or not Sakura should strip for the guys.

The three stooges, Kakuzu, and Kisame are saying that Sakura should while Pein, Zetsu, Shigure, and Hidan are disagreeing. Itachi chooses not to join in the conversation and though Sakura tries to yell at the guys, no one listens to her.

"Why shouldn't she?" Kakuzu asks indignantly. "We deserve something since we work so hard."

"But it's just wrong," Shigure argues.

"And very degrading," Hidan comments.

"But every girl does it," Kisame says.

"Hardly," Pain counters. "Only the slutty ones do. Are you calling Sakura a slut?"

"That'll get your asses kicked," Zetsu agrees.

"No way!" Sasori breaks in. "We're not calling her a slut it's just that we're curious."

"Curious about what?" Shigure asks innocently.

"Nothing you need to worry about for a while," Deidara mumbles under his breath, causing Tobi to laugh heartily.

"Leave the kid alone," Pain says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, don't be a bad influence!" Hidan agrees.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Kisame points out.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?" Sakura yells causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Oh, Sakura," Deidara says, his eyes going big. "You're still here?"

"You know what?" She replies standing up and looking at the group of guys. "I am going to strip!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cries out as they nearly fall out of their chairs. Sasori and Deidara clearly nosebleed and Kakuzu nearly faints. Even Itachi is looking a little happy, though still surprised.

"Oh not for you," she taunts the members who were discussing her. "I'll be stripping for Itachi's eyes only!"

With that she grabs Itachi by the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe and drags him out of the room, leaving the rest in a stunned silence.

...

...

"YOU'RE NO FAIR SAKURA!!" the three stooges cry out as Itachi and Sakura make their way to their bedroom, both having completely different ideas of what they're going to do once there.

* * *

"You know, if it wasn't for Naruto none of us would have to be here," Kiba says as himself, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai, and Asuma walk out of the entrance to Konoha.

"Well it's not just his fault," Neji responds looking around. "The others who went with him are to blame also."

"But why did they leave?" Shino asks. "Lady Hokage never stated that.

The five younger ninja turn to their seniors who more than likely know all about it. Asuma and Kurenai just ignore them and speed up their paces as they get closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

"Well they're real helpful," Kiba comments sarcastically.

"Be respectful to your elders!" Choji yells at Kiba while crunching down on a potato chip.

"Whatever," Kiba says clasping his hands together and holding them behind his head. "We still have a right to know."

"Do you think it has something to do with Sakura?" Tenten asks, causing the guys to all look at her.

"What do you mean?" Shino asks as a bug crawls across his hand.

"You didn't hear?" Tenten questions. The guys look at her quizzically. "Well I'm not surprised. Lady Tsunade wanted to keep it quiet."

"Keep what quiet?" Kiba asks a little impatiently.

The group reaches the edge of the forest and quickly darts to the trees. Kurenai and Asuma are still a few yards ahead of the younger ninja, giving them enough space to talk in secret.

"Sakura and Lady Tsunade got into a big fight," Tenten explains. "It was something over a decision that Tsunade had made that Sakura didn't agree on. It escalated and Kakashi had to come and try to calm down the two women. Finally Sakura just gave up and left Konoha. She said that she would kill anyone who tried to stop her from leaving. And she told them to tell Naruto that she wishes him well."

"If either of them told Naruto about Sakura leaving he would definitely go after her," Neji says after a moment.

"And all of those in that group have a reason for saving Sakura," Choji agrees.

"So that's it," Shino says. "The group that we're being sent to find is led by Naruto who is bent on finding Sakura and bringing her back to Konoha."

"No," Asuma says coming back next to the younger ninja. "Sakura didn't merely leave Konoha."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asks confused. "Where did she go?"

"She went to join the Akatsuki," Kurenai answer for Asuma.

"What!?" Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba exclaim at once.

"But…. Tenten says in disbelief. "That means that… since Naruto and the rest of that group are trying to help her… and she is now considered a traitor… we…."

"Yes," Asuma responds not looking at any of the others. "We've been sent to kill every last one of them."


	8. A Fight Between Friends

**Chapter Title - ** A Fight Between Friends

**Disclaimer - ** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters... DON'T RUB IT IN!!  
**  
Author's Note - ** Okay... so the winner of the contest is scarlet.eyes18... she has decided that she wants me to make a one-shot about Itachi and Sakura...

**FINE BY ME!** lol

So that will be out shortly and I hope you read it 'cause it's gonna rock your socks off!  
**  
** **Randomness - ** HOLY SHIT! So much confusion in the last chapter!!... Kiba and Neji's group is going to try and kill everyone else... Naruto is getting all emotionally emoish... Kakashi was crying... AND SAKURA IS STRIPPING!!  
**  
** **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? **

Well you'll just have to read and find out evil grin  
muahahahahahahaha!!  
**  
** **Comments - I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO COME OUT!! BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE!! **  
**SEE WHAT HAPPENED WAS... **  
_  
_ _I planned on having this chapter up on like the 5th or 6th... possibly the 4th... but on the 4th (Wednesday) I went out with my mom for some "mother-daughter-time"... it actually was really fun... we went to the movies and what-not... ANYWAY!... then on the 5th (Thursday) I was sick (for some odd reason I was puking my guts out on a perfectly normal summer day)... on the 6th (Friday) I was really determined to get on the computer and work my _ _butt off... but of course I couldn't!... we had a really bad storm here and so my internet was down!! I nearly died!!... On the 7th (Saturday) I had already made plans to go with my mom up to Indiana from our place in Missouri to pick up my two little sisters and bring them to our place from my ex-step dad's house... But I knew that we were going to be back at like nine and I would have plenty of time to type... But the really bad storm turned out to _ _be REALLY bad!... We were stuck in traffic for twelve straight hours!!... So Saturday night mom and I stayed at this really crappy motel which didn't have internet connection!!... On the 8th (Sunday) we picked up my sisters and brought them home but I wasn't able to get on the computer until like 11:00 p.m... so I worked on the first half of the chapter... Then on the 9th (Monday) I got up early and wrote like heck... And that's where we are now! _  
**_  
_ ** **_So see! I have a really good (and long) Excuse!_ **  
**  
** **Dedications - ** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to i.cry.cause.im.not.happy! She helped me a lot when I was stuck on this chapter...  
**  
** **THANKS BETHANY! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!! **

* * *

"Get in!" Sakura says harshly pushing Itachi through the door. We walks in and goes to sit on the bed, staring at Sakura with anticipation.

She's got her ear to the door and is listening intently for the three stooges to come fumbling down to listen in on her and Itachi. When they finally come an evil looking grin creeps across Sakura's face and she turns to Itachi. Walking over to him, she sits next to him, that evil grin still plastered on her face.

Then, with that evil smile still there, Sakura...

Starts to moan.

Itachi, completely and utterly confused, just stares at her and her moans get louder and louder. Then with a loud gasp she yells out, "Itachi! Oh god! Itachi!"

"Uhm... Cherry Blossom?" Itachi asks reaching a hand slowing out to touch her shoulder. Before he can touch her, though, she looks at him and gives him a wide grin.

"Harder Itachi! Harder!" she says almost letting out a giggle at the end.

She winks at Itachi and points to the door, where sounds of excitement can be heard. Then Itachi gets what she's doing. A smirk creeps up to his mouth and he looks at Sakura, clearly having figured out her reason for the sex sounds.

"Sakura," Itachi moans when she calms down. She has to hold back her laugh with her hand as she turns away from him on the bed, her back shaking from the controlled laughter.

"Oh god I'm coming!" Sakura yells out in a high-pitched voice as she falls back onto the bed, laughter starting to creep out.

His smirk coming back to his face, Itachi crawls over to Sakura and lays his head in the middle of her stomach, his eyes staring at her with curiosity. As though trying some new toy out, Itachi reaches up his hand and strokes Sakura's right cheek lightly. She leans into his hand and smiles a small smile as she closes her eyes.

Still with light movements, Itachi slides his hand down to the spot he found the night before, right under her ribs where Sakura is most ticklish. Using his index finger, he makes small circles around the spot, making Sakura squirm underneath him.

"Stop that," she says playfully without opening her eyes.

"I don't want to," Itachi replies while pushing a little harder on the ticklish spot.

"Uchiha," she warns referring back to her old name for him.

"Don't be like that Cherry Blossom," Itachi jokes. "Stop calling me Uchiha."

" _Itachi_ , you're a real pain in the ass," she says rolling her eyes and emphasizing the Itachi part.

In a second Itachi is on top of Sakura, straddling her waist with his knees and a hand on each side of her face. A low growl that sounds inhuman comes form his throat as he leans his head down to Sakura's ear.

"You know, when you say it like that it makes it sound all the more sexy," he says while nibbling on her ear.

"Is that a compliment?" Sakura whispers back while tracing her finger around his muscular chest through his Akatsuki robe.

"Maybe... Maybe not," he responds and moves his mouth down to suck gently on her collarbone.

A low moan escapes her lips as his hands slide down her sides, moving with every curve. She quickly slaps a hand over her mouth in embarrassment but Itachi just lifts up his head and smirks down at her.

"You're so cute Cherry Blossom," he says picking her hand off of her mouth and setting it to her side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replies indignantly.

"It means," Itachi says looking Sakura in the eye, "that I can hardly resist you."

A deep blush sneaks its way up to Sakura's cheeks, making Itachi's smirk widen. When Sakura's eyes widen at Itachi's smirk it pushes him over the edge and he slams his lips against hers. She kisses back firmly and pulls his body against hers.

Itachi's tongue slides out and licks Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance (wow... now he's actually letting her decide... amazing!). After a moment Sakura opens her mouth and lets his tongue slide in. The two fight for dominance until Sakura lets Itachi win and he searches every crevice of her mouth while she starts to unbutton his Akatsuki robe.

She's just about to unbutton the last button when...

Who else but the three stooge come tumbling into the room, all yelling in surprise as the door collapses.

No one moves as the three stooges stare in wonder at Itachi and Sakura's position. The two in question are lying there, staring in shock at the three intruders. Itachi's Akatsuki robe is almost off and Sakura's cheeks are bright red both from embarrassment and the intense atmosphere and kiss.

"I thought you said they weren't doing anything!" Deidara yells as he runs madly out the door, Sasori and Tobi quickly following suit.

"What was that about?" Sakura asks as the three stooges disappear from sight, their voice trailing off into nothing.

"Apparently they saw through our bluff," Itachi replies smirking at the place where the three stooges were just standing.

Sakura lets out a little laugh, causing Itachi to turn to look at her, confusion coating his eyes.

"I couldn't really care less," she says and smashes her lips against Itachi's while pulling his body back against hers.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Kiba asks as he and his group watch Naruto's group pass by the bush that they're hiding behind.

The group nodded, their faces solemn. But they all know what they're thinking...  
**  
_We have to kill them_ **

Trying hard not to think about the subject too long, Kiba nods and the group jumps at the other group. But Naruto's group is ready and they quickly turn to face the approaching enemy.

While Asuma and Kurenai attack Kakashi and Guy, Neji goes after Shikamaru and Hinata, Tenten attacks Ino and Temari, Choji attacks Sai, Shino attacks Gaara and  
Lee, and Kiba lunges at Naruto.

The fight goes on with no one really winning until it suddenly comes to a close as...

Neji and Hinata are killed.

No one moves and an air of silence envelopes them all as they stare blankly at the dead cousins, their blood mixing together and the kunais that the plunged into each other sticking out of their chests.

"They're dead!" Ino sobs as she falls to her knees, a waterfall of tears flowing steadily out of her eyes.

"Dear god," Tenten whispers as she follows Ino to her knees.

Naruto turns to his fallen comrades and it looks as if the kunais were stuck in his body and not Hinata and Neji's. With the exception of Gaara and the older ninja, everyone's eyes fill with tears and spill over. The sky seems to cloud over as they stare helplessly at the two.

"GODDAMNIT!" Naruto screams up into the sky as the others clench their fists and close their eyes in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK DID WE EVER DO?! WHY'D YOU FUCKING KILL THEM?! WHY?!"

"Naruto," Kakashi says, a lone tear falling from his right eye.

But Naruto doesn't listen and instead falls to his knees and leans over, his back shaking with the uncontrollable sobbing.

"Why?" he whispers and yet everyone seems to be able to hear him. "Why?"

"Because that's how it's supposed to be," Gaara says, his arms crossed and staring at the rest of the group. "Life and death come hand in hand."

* * *

"Something's wrong," Jiraiya says as he looks up from his post at the top of a tree. The sky above him is being darkened by luminous clouds that seem to have appeared out of no where.  
**_  
That energy ..._ ** he thinks to himself looking out at the wide forest beneath him **_... It's definitely Naruto's. But I thought he was in the asylum. How did he get out?_ **

With swift movements, Jiraiya is out of the tree and running towards Konoha, intent on asking Tsunade what's going on.

But for some odd reason ever since the great battle against Orochimaru, in which Sasuke was killed by his brother Itachi, Tsunade has been acting differently. Not that he doesn't trust one of his closest friends, but Jiraiya has a feeling that something isn't all together with her since then.  
**_  
I have to find out what's happening ..._ ** Jiraiya thinks to himself as he reaches the outskirts of Konoha **_... Something is definitely up and if anyone will know what it has to be Tsunade._ **

Without really hearing the greetings of the guards at the entrance, Jiraiya quickly heads towards the Hokage building where Tsunade is sitting in her office, a strange look on her face.

As Jiraiya bursts in, though, her features change into that of content and she looks at the intruder with mock confusion.

"Yes Jiraiya?" she asks clasping her hands together and setting her chin on them. "How can I help you?"

"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asks coldly staring at Tsunade and knowing something isn't right. "Why is he out of the asylum."

"Are you saying you want him stuck in there?" Tsunade asks fake innocence coating her words.

"Where is he?" Jiraiya seethes. To him, Naruto is like a son. The two years that they spent together training to go and find Sasuke made them grow closer and closer until Jiraiya saw the blonde ninja as a mini him.

"He's on a mission," Tsunade says. "And betraying Konoha while doing it."

"Betraying Konoha?" Jiraiya asks bewildered. If there's one things Naruto would never do it would be betray Konoha. He still plans on being Hokage some day... hopefully. So what would he get from betraying Konoha? Nothing, that's what.

"A few days ago," Tsunade explains looking at Jiraiya's confused face mockingly, "Sakura left Konoha after disobeying one of my orders. We have reason to believe that she has gone to the Akatsuki. Naruto found out about this and, along with a few other ninja, left Konoha to go find her. Seeing as Sakura has committed treason against Konoha, Naruto, who is going after her, has also committed treason and will be dealt with accordingly, as well as the other ninja involved. Now please lea-"

"What the fuck!" Jiraiya exclaims slamming his palms down onto Tsunade's desk in anger. "You know as well as I do that Naruto is not betraying Konoha! What the hell has happened to you Tsunade? You've changed... drastically."

"I've done nothing of the sort!" Tsunade yells back standing up herself and returning Jiraiya's glare. "Now you will leave my office and Konoha if you know what's best for you."

The way that she's looking at him. It reminds him so much of someone else. Of how that someone looked at Naruto once. That same glare that sends shivers down your spine while causing you to want to take care of that person, protect them from themselves. In that instant everything becomes clear and Jiraiya realizes exactly who he's up against.

"You seriously think I don't know what's going on?" Jiraiya says in a forced whisper, his eyes thin slits surrounded by his long white hair. "I know exactly what happened that day Orochimaru was defeated. I know what you did, who you are, and what truly happened that day."

"You think," Tsunade says, the same amount of venom coating her words. "You are nothing but an old man with no power. I am the Hokage and as such I have the power. You know nothing."

"I know everything..." Jiraiya's voice is barely loud enough to hear as he finishes. "...Sasuke."

* * *

**_A LITTLE SOMETHING FROM ME -  
_ **  
Muahahahahahaahhaahhaahahahhaahahahaha!! That was probably the best cliff-hanger I have ever done.. EVER!

Omg! I think I scared myself with that one! Holy crap! Wahoo! Now I bet you're all really confused, huh? Well all will be explained... Possibly...

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A million more "HA" HAHAHAHA!!

Just remember guys...

If you kill me now you'll never know what happens!!

\/More evil laughter\/

Wow... I haven't laughed that evilly in a long time

Well see ya!

Review please!


	9. Determination

**Chapter Title - ** Determination

**Disclaimer - ** Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know... I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.. Don't rub it in...

**Author's Note - ** hahahahahaha!! That cliffhanger was the best I've ever done! I could just hear the evil organ music... DUN DUN DUN!!... lmao! That was just great!  
And the reviews about it were great! Thanks guys! You rock!

**Randomness - ** Okay... I wrote and published scarlet.eye18's one-shot about Itachi and Sakura... It's called Weasel On In and I think it's pretty good for my first one-shot... If I do say so myself!

lol... I'm writing a sequel right now but I don't know what to call it... suggestions would be much appreciated!

**Comments - ** Oh booyah!! \/does happy dance\/... now I'm up to 4,000 views!! Yipee!! lol... But only when I get to 6,000 will I do another competition like the favorite color one so tell your friends to check out the story P

**Dedication - ** I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Ms A Cullen since it's her birthday today (the 12th)! Yay! Happy birthday Amy and I'm glad that you enjoy my story!

* * *

An hour after the deaths of Hinata and Neji, the two groups decide that it would be best if they all helped each other and went together to find Sakura and bring her back to Konoha. The groups are walking now, much slower than they needed. But the weight of the make-shift funeral they had just preformed for Hinata and Neji still hung heavy on their hearts.

Naruto is in the lead and as he walks ahead of everyone else, looks of concern are shot his way. Though it had hurt everyone with the deaths of their comrades, it stung Naruto worse than anyone. He knows that it is all his fault that the two groups had to fight and it just makes him more determined to find Sakura and make sure that the cousins' deaths were not in vain.

"You think he'll be okay?" Choji asks Lee as they walk next to each other a few feet behind Naruto.

"I don't know," Lee says looking at his friend with saddened eyes. "Only time will tell."

Choji nods as he takes another chip from his bag, also looking at Naruto with sadness. The group walks behind Naruto in silence for what seems like forever until Naruto suddenly stops, causing everyone to jump in surprise. After a moment, he turns around and looks at his fellow ninja, determination in his eyes.

"I want you all to go back," he says, surprising everyone with his words. "I know that Granny Tsunade sent Kiba's group to kill us because we are thought as traitors to Konoha. If you go back now I'm sure that she'll understand and let you all back into your former positions. I don't want any of you getting hurt... or... _killed_ because of me. I-"

Before he can finish his statement, Ino walks purposefully up to him and slaps him across the face, pure annoyance coating her eyes.

"Ino?" he asks, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" she asks in all seriousness. "We all have reasons for coming to save Sakura. She's a friend to all of us and I know that we'll all agree that we'd rather become traitors to Konoha than lose a good friend like Sakura."

Nods are seen from every direction as the group looks at Naruto with the same determination that Ino is.

"But..." Naruto begins but is cut off once again as Shikamaru, always the voice of reason, steps forward and looks Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto," Shikamaru says grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "We're all here for a reason and that is to save Sakura. We all knew what it would mean to go against the Hokage's wishes but we decided to take that chance. You know as well as we all do that Sakura would do the same thing for any of us. You're the closest person to her so you know that better than anyone here."

Though he doesn't want to, Naruto has to agree and nods his, averting his eyes from his comrades and looking down at a rock that seems to be more important to look at than the other ninja.

"Alright,' Kakashi says taking the lead in Naruto's place. "We have a good idea where the Akatsuki's base is so we'll head there. It's said that it's located in the mountains past this forest. When Sakura destroyed the other base with her strength, they relocated. Now we have to hurry!"

Once again nods are seen all around and, in an instant, the group is gone from the spot they were in and are now jumping from tree to tree, no one speaking but their spirits lifted slightly.

Naruto is the one that is smiling the biggest, though, from the encouraging boost that his friends gave him.

**_We will find Sakura!..._ ** he tells himself as he jumps up to run with Kakashi **... _We'll find her and bring her back with us! No matter what!_ _

* * *

_ **

For nearly ten minutes, Jiraiya stares at Sasuke (In Tsunade's guise) with squinted eyes. Sasuke, in response, glares back, his jaw clenched tightly and his mouth a thin line.

"Ha!" he barks at Jiraiya, causing the old ninja to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Congratulations Jiraiya. You're the first person to see through my disguise. How did you figure it out?"

"Your eyes," Jiraiya says looking into Sasuke's eyes to prove his point. "The way that you glared at me. It wasn't how Tsunade glares at me but the way that you glared at Naruto that day he killed Orochimaru."

"Hm?" Sasuke asks, mostly to himself. "So it was my eyes? Interesting."

"What are you planning Sasuke?" Jiraiya seethes, never losing Sasuke's eyes. "Why do you want to kill Naruto and Sakura?"

"Oh I don't want to kill them," Sasuke says in a taunting tone. "In fact, I need them alive if I am to fulfill my... how do I put this?... mission."

"Mission?" Jiraiya asks, clearly confused.

"Yes, my mission. My mission to take over."

"Take over what?"

"What else?" Sasuke mocks. "Everything. I want to control everything."

"I won't let you," Jiraiya says defiantly. "I won't let you do this."

"How can a dead man defeat me?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Wha-?" Jiraiya begins but is cut off as a two kunai are shot at him, one puncturing his heart and the other his throat.

As Jiraiya falls to his knees, his eyes starting to coat over, he looks up at Tsunade... no... at Sasuke's face. He no longer is wearing his Tsunade disguise and is instead looking at Jiraiya with humor.

He hasn't changed much. His blue-black hair is spiked in the back still with the two bangs in his face and his red Sharingan still shines brightly in contrast with his slightly pale skin. His clothes are very different, though.

His black, long sleeve jacket is trimmed in a deep, blood red color with golden buttons and slashes appearing every few inches. Underneath the coat, Sasuke wears a black short sleeve shirt with the symbol of death in gold on his left shoulder. For pants he's got on a pair of long, loose black jeans with golden stitching. And to top it all off, a pair of black sandals contradicting to his bright white socks.

"I will have what I want," are the last words that Jiraiya hears come out of Sasuke's mouth before death takes a hold of him and he drifts of into the realm of darkness.

**__**

Naruto... Sakura...

* * *

Seeing that the old fool is dead, Sasuke's smirk widens and he looks out the wide window at Konoha. How easy it had been to trick the occupants just by taking on the guise of their Hokage.

**_Two years..._ ** Sasuke thinks as he stares out at the darkened sky and the mountains that border it** _... Two years since Orochimaru was killed and my life started anew._ **

Sasuke's smirk disappears as an image flashes before his eyes. It's of him and Naruto and Sakura. The three of them are together as Team 7, their face in their usual ways.

Naruto is looking at Sasuke with a mixture of disdain and jealousy while glancing at Sakura with a soft look of first love. Sasuke himself is trying to ignore Naruto as he rambles on, yelling at the top of his lungs at him, completely infuriated at something. Sasuke's eyes slightly glance over at Sakura's figure but he makes sure that no one notices. Sakura is leaning against a tree, her hand behind her back and her pink hair blowing in the wind across her bright green eyes. She's watching her two best friends with a mixture of care and annoyance.

**_Naruto..._ ** Sasuke thinks as the memory starts to fade **_... I will defeat you. And Sakura... you will be mine. _ **

Then he jumps out the window and starts to head towards the mountains where he knows the Akatsuki is located.

* * *

A quiet knock on the bedroom door causes Sakura and Itachi to jump, a little startled by the intrusion. They're sitting, Sakura in between Itachi's legs and leans back onto his chest, on the bed while looking out at the large cherry blossom tree blowing softly in the wind.

"What?" Itachi asks in annoyance at the intrusion.

"Uhm..." Shigure's voice filters to their ears and Sakura smiles at the door where Shigure is probably standing, blushing madly.

She gets up and walks over to the door, turning the knob and pulling it open. Shigure takes a step back, his blush deepening as he looks up at the fully dressed Sakura. Itachi quickly appears behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and setting his chin on her shoulder.

"What is it Shigure?" Sakura asks while Itachi growls in anger. He apparently didn't enjoy the interruption even though the two weren't actually doing anything.

"Well," Shigure says, his courage finally coming back to him. Then he just blurts everything out. "Pain wants you two to come to the training room so Sakura can become a member of the Akatsuki because we really need her even though no one will admit it and Sasori and Deidara and Tobi wanted me to tell you that they're sorry and that they didn't mean to barge in on you two doing whatever you two were doing and that they still want to be Sakura's friends but not Itachi's because he's a big meany and he hurts them and Sakura is the only one who can save them from him and so they'll be waiting in the training room hoping that Sakura will be their friend again!"

As Shigure stands there, his breath coming out in short little gasps from the long sentence, Sakura and Itachi glance at each other, an eyebrow raised each. Then, putting on a fake smile, Sakura leaned down, getting out of Itachi's arms (to his annoyance) and came face to face with the embarrassed Shigure. She leaned in and gently set a kiss on his cheek, his blush deepening as he realizes what she's done.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," she reassures him. "You did a good job Shigure."

Shigure, to embarrassed to speak, simply nods and runs off down the hallways. As she stands back up, Sakura feels Itachi's arms wrapping around her waist once more, pulling her body tightly against his.

"How come he got a kiss?" Itachi murmurs into her ear.

"Don't be jealous," Sakura says with a smirk and turns around to plant a passionate kiss on Itachi's waiting lips. "Now come on. I want to join the Akatsuki as soon as I can!"

With that said, Sakura starts to walk off ahead of Itachi, intentionally swaying her hips back and forth in a taunting motion. Itachi, letting out a quick and exasperated sigh, follows her, catching up easily and setting his arm around her shoulder possessively.

A few minutes later, Itachi and Sakura are standing in front of the rest of the Akatsuki members in the training room.

"Ah, Sakura, Itachi, thank you for joining us... _finally_ ," Pain says rolling his eyes. "For your..."

"SAKURA!" the three stooges cry out and wrap their arms tightly around Sakura's waist, hugging her to the point where she can barely breath. "DO YOU FORGIVE US?!"

"Yes... Yes!" Sakura gasps out.

"YAY!!" the three cry out and release Sakura, all running around the room in happiness.

"Pay up Hidan, Zetsu!" Kakuzu cries out holding a hand to each. "You too Pain!"

Reluctantly, Hidan, Zetsu, and Pain hand over about ten bucks each to Kakuzu.

"Good doing business with you gentlemen," Kakuzu says cheerfully and leans back against the wall, counting the newly acquired money.

"Ignore him," Kisame says to Sakura gesturing at Kakuzu. "He's just a cheating gambler."

"Uh-huh," Sakura says tilting her head a little in confusion. "So what do I have to do to become a member?"

"Easy," Pain says catching everyone's attention. "You just have to fight one of Akatsuki members. If you get knocked out, you lose. The winner decides whether or not the new member gets to join. But if the rest of the members see that either one of the fighting members are holding back, both fighting members will be killed."

"Wow," Sakura says, her eyes widening. "So who do I have to fight?"

"Itachi," Pain says simply.

"What?" Sakura exclaims but before she can protest, Itachi knocks the breath out of her with a strong kick to the gut.

Sakura is blasted across the room and, with a small grunt, she stands up and looks at Itachi with venom. Being him, she can see Kakuzu making bets with the other members.

As her eyes are averted, Itachi jumps at her, his Sharingan activates and he tries to land a punch where his foot just came in contact. But Sakura is ready and she quickly dodges to the side, jumping up and, making sure not to look at his Sharingan, sends a kick straight into his chest. He grabs her foot, thought, before she pulls it away and pulls her towards him, planting a punch across her cheek.

Blood flows out of Sakura's nose but she ignores it and instead slips out of Itachi's reach, jumps off of a wall, and sends five kunai at various body parts. Itachi dodges easily and heads for Sakura but she pulls on the strings that are connected to the five kunai, causing Itachi to have to jump away from her as they head straight for him. Sakura drops the strings and the kunais then and charges at Itachi, a small smile playing at her lips.

The two exchange blows in rapid succession to the point where most of the other Akatsuki members can barely tell who's doing what. At one point, when both Sakura and Itachi come at each other, the kunai in their hands hitting each other as the two pull together, glaring at each other openly.

"Loser is a sex slave for the other tonight," Itachi whispers into Sakura's ear.

"Deal," she whispers back and then they fly apart, both flinging their kunai at each other.

Using the correct hand signs, Itachi uses the Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique, shooting fireballs at Sakura in fast succession. Sakura is hit by one in the forearm but gets over it and, focusing her chakra into her fist, slams it down on the floor, demolishing it and causing Itachi to jump into the air. Using this to her advantage, Sakura jumps up after him and sends a chakra filled kick right at his face, making contact and sending him at the far wall.

Itachi slams into the wall but quickly recovers and lunges at Sakura, surprising her and getting a strong punch right into her gut. She gasps out blood and falls to the crumbled floor, grasping her stomach in agony. But she is able to jump back as Itachi tries to send another punch at the same spot, instead punching the ground where Sakura had formerly been located.

The pink-haired ninja jumps towards Itachi, sending a punch into his cheek. He catches her hand as it makes contact and pulls her down towards him, kneeing her in the stomach again and then kicking her with both feet up into the air. With lightning speed Itachi appears above her and kicks her in the back so hard that she causes a crater when she hits the ground.

She gasps out as her breath is taken away from her but Itachi doesn't give her the comfort of recovering before blazing her with his Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique. She screams out in agony but jumps away so she doesn't get the full force of the attack. As Itachi jumps at her, he uses the shadow clone jutsu and commands the clones and uses the Clone Great Explosion.

Sakura just escapes the explosion while healing her injured arm that was hit by the fireball. But one clone hadn't been included in the explosion and sends a kick to the back of her head, _poof_ ing into nothing afterwards while Itachi punches her from below in the chin. Sakura flies into the air and falls lightly into someone's arms.

As her vision starts to blur and she feels herself drifting off, she hears Itachi's voice.

"I win little Cherry Blossom," he whispers into her ear as he carries her to the other members.

Then she blacks out...


	10. Friends

**Chapter Title - ** Friends

**Disclaimer - ** I don't own Naruto... YET!!

**Author's Note - ** Look! I know that there is a lot of drama about me killing of Jiraiya but it's the only thing I could do!!

\/Starts to cry\/

I love Jiraiya too you guys! He's one of my favorite characters in Naruto! But you have to understand that since he was the one who found out about Sasuke he had to die... Or go onto Sasuke's side... AND I JUST COULDN'T DO THAT!!

So please forgive me!! \/Bows to readers\/

**Randomness - ** Okay... when we left the Akatsuki Itachi had beaten Sakura and... if you all remember the bet... SAKURA IS NOW ITACHI'S SEX SLAVE FOR THE NIGHT!! WAHOO!! I bet you all can't wait to see how that turns out! lol

**Comments - ** Okay... just so you guys don't have to worry... No character will be killed in this chapter!! Thank god to that! lol

**Dedication - ** I will dedicate this to Jiraiya... for his bravery and his courage to confront Sasuke... WE'LL MISS YOU JIRAIYA!!

Now... let us all bow our head in mourning

\/Makes everyone bow heads\/

WE LOVE YOU JIRAIYA!! YOU'RE THE BEST PERVERTED OLD GUY EVER!!

* * *

As the sun starts to set, Sasuke races through the forest outside of Konoha, sensing the closeness of Naruto and his little group of misfits. They're only a few miles away but the combination of all of their chakra together is nearly overpowering.

**_Too bad for them..._ ** Sasuke thinks with a sigh and a smirk **_...they're going the wrong way._ **

Unlike Sasuke's old comrades, Sasuke is heading in the correct direction of the Akatsuki base. He sent the other groups the wrong way because he needs them to be out of his hair while he goes to put the first phase of his plan into action.

As he glides smoothly through the forest, Sasuke's mind starts to wander and he remembers what happened two years ago.

**__**

FLASHBACK

__

The battle against Orochimaru rages on as ninja from Konoha fight his army-sized group of followers. Naruto and Sakura are at the lead, getting closer and closer to where Orochimaru and Sasuke are waiting, watching the fight go on.

Finally Naruto breaks free of the battle, leaving Sakura who takes over with his attackers, and charges at Sasuke and Orochimaru, completely intent on killing Orochimaru and beating the shit out of Sasuke if that's what it takes.

But Sasuke instead comes after Naruto and attacks him with full force. The battle between the two best friends rages on until Sakura is able to defeat all of her attackers and race towards them.

She slams her fist into the ground, sending rocks flying and causing Sasuke and Naruto to break apart. As the three former teammates stare at each other, their bodies forming a triangle.

Ironically, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru all end up standing right behind their students. Tsunade has her eyes glaring at Orochimaru from her place behind Sakura while Jiraiya stand behind Naruto, his hands on his shoulders trying to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Orochimaru is standing behind Sasuke, his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face.

The six of them stare at each other as the battle rages on around them. Then, as if on cue, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya attack each other (Jiraiya and Tsunade attacking Sasuke). The three younger ninja, realizing their new freedom, take advantage of it and go after each other (Sakura and Naruto attacking Sasuke).

After a swift kick in the gut by Sakura, Sasuke gets thrown across the field the battle is taking place in and crashes right into Tsunade, sending them both flying behind a large wall of rock. A fight between the two can be heard and then, as Sakura, Naruto, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya stare blankly at the rock wall, the sounds of fighting die down.

Then, to all of their surprise, Tsunade steps over the boulders, bruises and cuts bordering her body, and she falls unconscious. But not before she looks up at Naruto and Sakura and nods at them with a sad smile.

****

END OF FLASHBACK

That day had been the day that Orochimaru had been destroyed and Sasuke had taken on the guise of Tsunade. When the fight had dissipated Sasuke's body... or rather Tsunade's real body... was not found. Everyone pretty much just brushed it off with the fact that Tsunade had beaten him to a pulp... literally.

Sasuke's mouth, which had been a grim line as the memory flashed before him, now turns into a wide, evil smile as he starts to laugh.

His laughter echoes around the forest and yet it seems as if it's fake... like the laughter coming from Sasuke's throat isn't real, something to cover up a deeper emotion.

* * *

"Oww," Sakura groans as she opens her eyes. Her wounds are all healed but she has to keep up the act of being in pain so Itachi won't take advantage of their deal.

But, as she sits in the dark staring up at the dark ceiling of her and Itachi's room she can't help but notice the emptiness in her stomach and hear it growl as delicious smells wafting out of the dining room where the rest of the Akatsuki is eating dinner without her.

So, deciding to man it out, Sakura gets out of bed, completely fine and without pain, and walks over to the door. But, when she reaches the door and turns the handle, the door doesn't budge.

For a minute Sakura just stares down at the locked door as laughter is heard from the kitchen. Her stomach growls loudly and she starts trying to wrench the door off of the hinges.

**_They must have put a seal over it those bastards!..._ ** she screams in her head as she tries over and over to rip the door off _**... Okay... if that's how they wanna do this then fine!** _

Stepping back from the door, Sakura closes her eyes and focusing almost everyone ounce of her chakra into her foot. Then, pulling back as far as she can, she slams her foot into the door, sending it flying across the hall, and through three other bedrooms (which happen to belong to Deidara, Pain, and Kakuzu).

...

In the dining room, the Akatsuki members can feel the door crashing through the rooms and hear Sakura's cry of triumph as she walks down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Sakura's feeling better," Shigure says in his little innocent voice.

The rest of the Akatsuki members stare in shock as the kitchen door is thrust open by another powerful kick from Sakura. She looks at the surprised members and smirks.

"Kisame, Shigure," she says, sending shivers down their spines, "Will you please get me something to eat?"

The two nod and, as quickly as possible, run out of the room to the safety of the kitchen. Sakura, feeling very happy with her scare of the members, heads to her seat across from Pain at the end of the table.

"Who said you're a member?" Pain asked sipping some of his drink (more than likely some alcohol).

"Huh?" Sakura asks pausing and looking at the members. "What do you mean?"

"You lost," Pain says in explanation. "When you were fighting Itachi you lost the fight."

All color drains from Sakura's face as the truth comes into focus. Since Itachi won, it was up to him whether or not Sakura stayed in the Akatsuki. She turns to him, her face white with fear, anger, and anticipation.

Then, as she's about to faint from the anticipation...

The entire room breaks out in laughter.

Even Itachi laughs heartily and that's really not normal for him. Sakura looks at the group of men with confusion until Pain takes control of himself and is able to answer her unasked question.

"We were always going to let you join," Pain says snickering. "We all just wanted to watch you and Itachi fight."

Sakura's mouth falls open as the words coming out of Pain's mouth go through one ear, smack her brain, and fly out the other ear.

"So..." she says in a dazed voice. "The only reason I had to make that bet was because... because..."

"There really was no need for it," Itachi says smirking up at her as her face turns a bright red color. "But I'm glad we made it."

"YOU ASS HOLES!!" Sakura yells, the walls shaking a little as the sound echoes around the room. Then she pulls her chair out, sits down, and glares at anyone who looks at her.

"Uh Sakura?" Tobi asks from next to her after a while.

"_What?_ " She hisses back.

Tobi, instinctively, pulls back from her, toppling out of his chair and onto Deidara's lap, pushing him back so that he falls flat on his back, the chocolate pudding (yummy lol) he had been eating spilling all over Sasori. Sasori, being coated with the pudding, growls inhumanly and throws a chopstick where Deidara's head is. But, seeing as Deidara is falling over, it flies past him and knocks Itachi right in the forehead, making him insanely angry and he whips a knife at Sasori which barely misses and plunges into the wall beside Pain's head.

Stone silence settles as the Akatsuki members stare at one another in disbelief and shock. For nearly five minutes no one talks and not a sound is heard except for Shigure whistling in the background from the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Sakura exclaims falling out of her chair in a fit of laughter. The pain in her stomach is almost unbearable and as she clenches her stomach in agony others around the room start to snicker and laugh also.

Soon enough everyone is in a fit of laughter, all nearly rolling around on the floor until they forget why they're laughing exactly. The only person who doesn't laugh is Itachi who just sits there looking at everyone like they're complete idiots (which they pretty much are).

"Sakura?" Shigure asks coming into the dining room.

"What... is it... Shigure?" Sakura asks gasping for breath.

"Uhm... I have your food," he replies and holds out the plate filled with delicious smelling food.

"Thanks Shigure," Sakura says, grabs the plate, stops laughing, and sits in her chair next to the inferiorated Itachi.

Slowly the other stop laughing and join her and Itachi back at the table. The comfortable mood back in place, idol chatter starts up and soon everyone is in high spirits. Even Itachi looks pretty happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asks through a mouthful of food, pointing her fork with a piece of chicken on the end of it at Itachi accusingly.

"I'm thinking about what I'll do tonight," Itachi says sending her an evil smirk.

She gulps down the food. With all of the cheerfulness she had completely forgotten about the bet and just what she had to do that night.

"Dear god," she says, her eyes getting big. "I didn't seriously agree to that did I?"

"Yes, you did," Itachi replies, his smirk growing.

"What have I gotten into?" Sakura says pleading in her mind for something to happen that will save her.

"All of the Akatsuki members will be leaving tomorrow," Pain says and the room immediately quiets down.

"What?" Sakura asks, her spirits still a little down.

"Everyone except for Shigure and yourself will be leaving the base for four days starting tomorrow," Pain says as though it's not a big thing. "We've all got different missions scheduled so it's up to you and Shigure to take care of the base."

"So pretty much I'm going to be babysitting the base while you guys go off on missions?" Sakura says getting a little irritated.

"Yes," Pain agrees instantly.

"Great," she says sarcastically, taking a bite out of piece of chicken.

"Guess tonight's bet will be very important," Itachi whispers in her ear when everyone has gone back to chatting. "A little goodbye present."

The food that was sliding down Sakura mouth now gets stuck and she starts choking, her eyes watering a little until she gets a swig of some wine (red... yummy).

"Huh?" she asks though she already knows what Itachi's talking about.

"I'll be waiting Cherry Blossom," Itachi replies and leaves the room along with Sakura who's sitting there looking helpless.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaims as he and the group come to the side of the mountain. It's just a tall slab of rock.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi says with a sigh. "We knew that we wouldn't find it just by heading in a random direction."

"What do you mean?" the dimwitted blond ninja asks (and no... I don't mean Ino... though she does fit the description).

"We have to split up," Kiba says seemingly just as exasperated by Naruto's stupidity.

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto asks tilting his head to the side a little. "Why not just stay together?"

"Because!" Ino nearly screams. "One group will head East while the other will head West, both following the mountain until we find the Akatsuki base."

"Then that group will send a message to the other group telling their location," Shino adds, not really caring much about the subject but wanting to add his bit.

As the plan spins around in Naruto's head, it's almost like you can see the little brain minis running around in circles, completely confused. Finally, as if the little light bulb lights up, a look of understanding comes over Naruto's features.

"Oh I get it!" he says as though he always got the plan. "That way we can find Sakura quicker.

"Exactly," Guy says with a nod, acting like he just explained everything.

"So who's going with who?" Shikamaru asks looking around the large grouping of ninja. "We have to think this through. If one group finds the Akatsuki base and is attacked, the members have to be able to work together."

"Well we know Ino and Temari aren't going to be in a group," Naruto mumbles, getting two punches from both Temari and Ino in the head.

"Asuma, Kurenai," Kakashi says taking control. "You two lead the group heading East while I and Guy lead the one heading West. We'll take Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Ino, and Lee while you two take Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Shino, and Tenten. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" everyone says at once. Well, except for Ino who, being maddened since Shikamaru is with Temari (and the two are taking it pretty well) leaving her with all of the guys and only mumbles something about Temari being a slut.

"If either of us find the Akatsuki base we should send a messenger correct?" Kurenai asks as the group gets ready to separate.

"Yeah," Kakashi says nodding in emphasis. "And make sure not to let them notice you. Stay on the alert."

"Got it," Asuma says also nodding.

"Good, then we should be going," Guy interjects looking around at the restless group of younger ninja.

The four nod and, after saying a quick few goodbyes, lead their groups away. Kakashi and Guy's group heading West and Asuma and Kurenai's heading East.

* * *

**AUTHOR - **

Hello my loving fans and awesome readers! Yeah... I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I wanted to make it longer but if I added any other parts from what is in store for the next chapter it would've caused it to be **WAY** too long. So instead the next chapter will be full of things to talk about and review on!

Just a little heads up for the next chapter... **IT WILL HAVE A VERY GOOD LEMON ABOUT WHAT ITACHI AND SAKURA DO WHEN SAKURA IS ITACHI'S SEX SLAVE** !

So review and tell me what you think!!


	11. Pay Up

**Chapter Title -** Pay Up

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters... why must life be so cruel??

**Author's Note -** Alright people! We have officially reached 6,000 viewings of Cherry Blossoms in the Wind!! Wahoo! You all know what that means!

**_ANOTHER CONTEST!!  
_**Yay!...

Okay... The prize will be the same... a one-shot made by me about any couple from any anime/manga! yay lol... But this time, instead of guessing my favorite color... you will be answering a question about our devilishly handsome main character (or the main male character)...

ITACHI!!  
Alright the question is...

**What episode of the Naruto anime did Itachi make his first appearance??  
**(Try checking Wikepedia _\/wink wink\/_)

Remember to put your answer in REVIEW FORM! The person who reviews first and tells me the correct answer to the question above will have three days to tell me the specifics of their wanted one-shot!

**_Good luck to all!_**

**Randomness -** Alright... Now we all know that Sakura really really REALLY! wanted to win that bet with Itachi... but to bad for her... maybe... that Itachi won. Now... the chapte you've all been waiting for... _\/Introduction Music Starts\/_... Bum bum bum bum!... Sakura as Itachi's sex slave!... Wahoo!!... Now... let's see how this turns out...

**Comment -** Hmm... a comment huh? Let's see... I guess I'm pretty sorry for taking a while to put this chapter out and all... I know that I don't get them out fast enough... but I try! Thanks for sticking with me guys! I really appreciate it!

**Dedication -** Okay... I'm going to dedicate this chapter to... hmmm... Pain!... yes, Pain... the leader of the Akatsuki... because he has enough self-control not to kill the three stooges as well as Sakura and the others in the Akatsuki!... lol... Pain... we thank you!

_\/Bows To Pain\/ _

* * *

"I hate you Itachi," Sakura growls as he walks into the dimly lit bedroom.

Sakura's sitting cross-legged on the bed, one hand lying in her lap with the other balled into a fist and holding up her chin. Itachi, completely content with taking his time, walks slowly towards the bathroom door, seemingly not noticing the death glare being pointed at him from the green-eyed Akatsuki member behind him.

Once behind the door of the bathroom, Itachi takes a quick shower, dries himself off, and comes out into the bedroom. He isn't wearing a shirt, only his black sweats, and he's drying his hair with a burgandy towel. Steam follows him out, blocking out the light from the bathroom bulb before Itachi flips the switch.

Though she definitely sees Itachi's bare, muscular chest, Sakura simply stays in her position staring out at the cherry blossom tree blowing softly in the cool night breeze. The only thing lighting the room is the spotlight that surrounds the cherry blossom tree, sending shadows all around.

"Don't be like that Cherry Blossom," Itachi whispers into Sakura's ear as he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and pulling her into his chest. "You're going to enjoy this."

"Doubt it," she responds with a sigh.

A throaty chuckle is the only answer that Itachi gives her before sending butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking gently on certain spots he knows to be fragile. Sakura moans lightly as her eyes hood over and she melts into Itachi, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing against her sides and his chest moving with hers.

"So what's your plan?" Sakura asks when Itachi stops the kissing to reach up and nibble lightly on her ear.

"Don't have one yet," he replies, "but I've got an idea."

Sakura sighs and nods, knowing perfectly well that she's going to enjoy whatever he does to her but not wanting to show it. Within a few seconds of her sigh, Itachi has Sakura pinned on the bed, straddling her hips and clasping her hands in his, their lips locked tightly together.

Never breaking the kiss, Itachi reaches under the bed, releasing one of Sakura's hands in the process, and picks something up. With the light so dim, she can't see what it is but she's not worried. Itachi would never intentionaly do something to her she didn't want... right?

Before she can really think more on the matter, Sakura feels something tighten around her wrists and pull her arms above her head. The rop binding her to the bedpost is tide so that Sakura can't break away from it.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbles into the kiss, causing Itachi to break away with a smirk. "What's that for?"

"To make sure my slave doesn't run away," he explains and his smirk widens as Sakura's eyes go big.

"What are you going to do?" she asks, one eyebrow raised.

"I already told you," Itachi says leaning in to whisper once more in her ear, "I've just got an idea."

Without saying another word, Itachi slides his hand down Sakura's cheek, across her throat, and two her shirt. He quickly disposes of her shirt, bra, skirt, and underwear, throwing them as well as his boxers and sweats across the room. Itachi's body is still hot from the shower while Sakura's is cold from sitting by the window so long and the difference sends shivers up both their spines.

He leans forward, still straddling her hips, and connects their lips, running his hand up and down her sides before coming up to her breasts. She moans loudly as he massages them with his hands and starts to squirm under his hold. But Itachi doesn't let her move and instead adds icing to the cake as her pulls his lips away and sets his mouth instead on her right nipple. Sakura's moan is cut short by a gasp as he sucks on her nipple while squeazing the other with his left hand.

"Itachi," she gasps out loudly as he bites down on her nipple, drawing blood.

The ropes binding her to the bedpost are pulled tight as Sakura's back arches with pleasure. Itachi smirks widely as she tries desperately to get away from her bindings.

**_You're all mine tonight ..._** he thinks as he moves his mouth to her left nipple.

"Oh my god! Itachi!" Sakura exclaims, pure lust coating every syllable.

Feeling that he's done all he can with her nippples, Itachi decides to taunt Sakura more while she's in her bound state. It may be the only time he gets her sodisoriented like this.

He releases her breasts and instead uses his mouth to send kisses down, through the crevice between her breasts, on past her belly button, and finally to the edges of her "area". But he doesn't let his tongue inside of her just yet. Instead, he licks the outer edges, every once in a while coming close enough for Sakura to gasp out. Feeling precum start to come out, Itachi quickly laps it up, causing Sakura to clench her fists and stiffle a scream, and pulls back up so his face is right above Sakura's.

Her breath is coming in short gasps and she's clenching her fists so tightly it looks like she's going to break them. But the rope stays tightly wound around her wrists and she can't release them.

"I... hate you... Itachi..." she breaths out harshly, her chest heaving.

"I hate you to Sakura," Itachi says back with a half smile.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, Itachi reaches one hand down and grabs his member, leading it towards Sakura. She closes her eyes and starts to moan as they connect and he's about to dive in... But he never does. Her eyes fly open as she realizes just what he's doing... he's trying to break her!

"Itachi!" she hisses at him.

He simply smirks and rubs his member around in tiny circles over her area. Leaning down, Itachi sets his lips on her throat and sucks her skin gently at first and harder as her goes on. Not being able to control himself with Sakura moaning underneath him, Itachi pulls him member away from her, causing her to gasp out in confusion, before thrusting hard into her.

He thrusts slowly and then speeds up as Sakura's moans and gasps increase. She squirms under him as she tries to pull away from her bindings, but he still doesn't release her.

Sakura lies there, her hands still confined, and her chest heaving with every struggled gasp of breath. Itachi smiles down at her hooded eyes, a hand on either side of her face. She smiles up at him, showing that she's completely content with what he's doing to her. He smirks and, letting his "compationate" side take over, reaches up and unties Sakura's bindings.

The moment the rope leaves her skin, Sakura flings her hands up, runs them through Itachi's hair, and pulls his face down to her, connecting their lips forcefully. Itachi kisses back just as forcefully, wrapping his arms around Sakura's naked middle and pulling their bodies together. Their tongues fight for dominance and, for once, Itachi lets Sakura win.

She jumps a little as her tongue gets around Itachi's and she licks the inside of his mouth, playfully moaning every once in a while just to arouse Itachi more. Finally he can't take it any more and he pulls his lips away from hers, staring into her eyes and breathing heavily. He connects his lips again on the base of her neck, sending butterfly kisses up and down her collarbone as she moans with pleasure and scratches at his back with her long fingernails.

He lets himself slide into her, hearing her hiss and then moan with pleasure. He skips thrusting slowly and just moves on to going at top speed, his hormones kicking in and controlling every movement he makes. Sakura's screams echo around the room as her orgasm starts to come. Itachi too is about to let go, but he doesn't want to come out of Sakura, he pulls out. So, though he knows he shouldn't, Itachi keeps going and soon enough he's on the very edge, about to go over.

He backs out, just to the tip, and then thrusts as hard as he can into Sakura, causing her to make a mixture of a scream and a gasp. Itachi moans with her as they both release and their fluids mix together.

Unable to go on, Itachi pulls out completely and flops down next to Sakura, his arms held above his head. Sakura scoots over and sets her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Itachi complies and wraps one arm around her shoulders, using the other to gently rub her cheek with his thumb. While he's doing this, Sakura reaches up her own hand and traces the creases in between his muscles.

He suddenly catches sight of her scars on her arm and reaches down to lightly run his hand over her arm. Itachi's hand trails down her right arm until he reaches the scars, making Sakura flinch in pain. A look of fear comes over Sakura's face as Itachi doesn't release her arm and instead traces her scars with his thumb.

"Why?" he asks her, never looking away from her sorrow-filled eyes.

When all she does is shrug and look away Itachi uses his free hand and turns her face so that she has to look at him. Tears are starting to well up in her bright green eyes as she tries desperately not to look straight into his bright red ones.

"Sakura," he says in a stern voice. "Tell me."

Then the tears come out. For the first time in a long time Sakura cries. Itachi quickly pulls her into his chest, strangely knowing exactly how to comfort her. He smoothes back her bright pink hair all the while feeling her tears stream across his bare chest.

"I-Itachi," she says, her sobs becoming a little more bearable. "I c-couldn't stand it. S-Sasuke killed and I… I…"

Itachi cuts her off by sitting up, her body still enveloped in his arms, and lifts her chin so she looks at him.

"I'm sorry," he says, though he has nothing to be sorry about. "I know how much my brother meant to you."

Without letting her say anything else, Itachi kisses her forehead and envelopes her once again in his arms, feeling her tears flowing freely across his chest.

The sobs finally die down and the two lie back down in their original position, Sakura still tracing his muscles and Itachi rubbing her cheek gently.

"I love you Itachi," Sakura whispers, half to herself.

Itachi's hand stops rubbing her cheek and Sakura bites her bottom lip but never stops tracing with her nail. After a few moments, though, Itachi continues rubbing her cheek and leans down to kiss Sakura on the top of her head.

"I love you too Sakura," he whispers into her hair.

Sakura's tears slowly overflow her lids and they fall onto Itachi's bare chest. He simply tightens his grip on her and starts to hum. The song seems familiar to Sakura but she can't place it.

She falls asleep in Itachi's arms, him still humming that strange song, and with a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

For nearly nine hours, Kakashi and Guy lead their group up and down the side of the mountain heading due West. Even though the group has been moving as fast as they can, they have barely made any ground and the sun is just setting. They decide to stop and make camp at the foot of the mountain, knowing that they can't search for a hidden base at night.

The split into groups of two so that one group of two at a time can stay awake and patrol. Naruto and Sai are going to be on the first watch, Kakashi and Guy on the next, then Kiba and Ino, and finally Gaara who doesn't need a partner because of his sand.

As the others settle into their sleeping bags, Naruto and Sai lean against trees on opposite sides of the small circle of people. Neither talk and just stare out into the black of the forest, both engrossed in thought.

Finally, when the sound of heavy breathing can be heard from their teammates, Naruto turns and walks over to the middle of the group and lights a fire. When it's blazing and sending luminous shadows every which way, Sai comes and sits across from Naruto, staring at him over the fire.

"What?" Naruto asks knowing that Sai wants to ask him something.

"Why do you go so far?" Sai asks tilting his head a little to the side, his face just as expressionless as ever.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questions suspiciously raising an eyebrow at his pale companion.

"Why do you go so far?" Sai says once again. "For Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke is dead and now you turn your attention to Sakura? I would think you wouldn't want to endanger any more friends with your help after Sasuke."

"It's not like that," the blonde ninja retorts, hooding his eyes a little. "After Sasuke died I became even more determined with protecting Sakura. I didn't want history to repeat itself. But..."

"But then you went crazy," Sai finishes with a fake smile.

Naruto growls a little and doesn't answer. He didn't go crazy, that's for sure. Not saying a word, he just stares into the flames and seemingly gets entranced. His eyes never waver from the horrible yet beautiful flames and his lids never descend and blink.

"Why did you do it?" Sai asks catching Naruto's attention.

He looks up and stares at his friend.

"Do what?" Naruto questions, the fire reflecting off of his eyes ferociously.

"Why did you attack the Hokage?"

"I don't know," Naruto replies seriously. "But I know that I wouldn't have done it unless I had a good reason to. But I just can't remember what it was. Once I did it, though, Granny Tsunade took me into a room by ourselves and we talked. And yet I can't remember what we talked about. It's all a big blur to me. Every once in a while I'll have a nightmare about it... but I never remember it when I wake up."

"Isn't that a little strange?" Sai says reaching for his sketch pad and a pencil. "That you don't remember I mean. The full reason for why you attacked the Hokage was never discovered and befoe you went and talked with her, you were pissed out of you mind, I remember. When you came out, though, you were calm and dazed. Then she sentenced you to the asylumn."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well I think it's all very strange."

Silence engulfs the two and the only sound that can be heard is the crackling of the fire, the light breathing of the sleeping ninja, and the scratching of Sai's pencil against his paper. The silence continues until Sai is finished with his drawing and he looks up at Naruto, who is once again aimlessly staring at the fire, his eyes glazed over.

Without saying a word, Sai slides his sketchbook towards Naruto and pulls his hand away, motioning for Naruto to pick it up and look through it.

Naruto complies and his eyes go big as he looks through it.

The first half of the rather large book is pictures of random spots in Konoha and nearly every ninja. All of them on the mission are their in various postures. One has Ino yelling at Choji for eating everything while another has Guy congratulating a cheerful Lee on some training. When his eyes catch hold of a picture of Hinata holding Akumaru in his arms with Neji in the background watching her protectively like a brother, Naruto's eyes start to water, but he's able to hold in the tears.

The pictures are so realistic that Naruto half believes that they're going to jump out and start moving at any moment.

When he hits the middle of the sketch book, though, the pictures change drastically. The pages are filled with Sakura. Every aspect of her drawn down on paper. From a close up of her eyes to a full-body picture, there's any kind imaginable. She's wearing a different expression in each and is doing something different, too.

The last picture is the one that catches Naruto's attention; the one that Sai just drew in the hour or two that they have been on duty.

It's of Team 7... and it nearly rips Naruto's heart out.

In the dead center of the picture, Kakashi is sitting in a tree facing forward with one of Jiraiya's books held tightly in his hand. Though to the three ninja below it looks like he's just reading, he's actually watching them intently, making sure that they stay safe no matter what. Under the branch he's sitting in, Sai had drawn Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Sakura is leaning her back against the trunk of Kakashi's tree, her legs straight out in front of her. On her left thigh Naruto's head is located while Sasuke's is on her right. Both Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping and Sakura is running her fingers of each hand through their hair. Her eyes are hooded but still show so much care that it nearly blows Naruto away.

It's a black and white picture but it's the most realistic one in the sketchbook. Just remembering a time when something like that would happen causes the tears that Naruto had been trying to hold in to come seeping out in silent streams.

"It's... it's great," Naruto says, his voice cracking a little.

"Mmhmm," Sai says watching Naruto's every expression.

When Naruto tries to give it back, Sai just closes his eyes and shakes his head back and forth.

"Keep it," he says. "I'll be able to draw those a million times over but I know they mean more to you than me."

"Thank you Sai," Naruto says holding the sketchbook tightly in his left hand. "It means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it," Sai says shrugging his shoulders and putting on his regular fake smile. "I think it's almost time for our shift to be over. Shall we wake up Kakashi and Guy?"

"Yeah," Naruto agrees nodding his head and standing up.

After waking Kakashi and Guy up, Naruto lies down in his sleeping bag and looks up at the sky, Sai's sketchbook at his side.

"Goodnight Sakura," he whispers so no one will hear. "Goodnight Sasuke."

Then his eyes flutter closed and he drifts of to sleep.

* * *

**_Found it!..._** Sasuke thinks as he comes up to the entrance to the Akatsuki base. To any normal eye it would look just like a part of the mountain sticking out but with his trained eye, Sasuke can see the barrier edges and knows he's found the right place.

"So you're in there are you Sakura?" he says to the night. "I wonder what you're doing."

Sasuke knows that the Akatsuki members will be leaving the next day to go on seperate missions. He's had a tab on the Akatsuki since about a month after he was "killed".

That's when he'll make his appearance. Sakura will more than likely be left alone with the helper, Shigure for four days.

**_How shall I show myself to you?..._** Sasuke asks Sakura in his mind as he sets up his sleeping bag a the top of the mountain overlooking the Akatsuki base. **_... I wonder what you'll do. More than likely you'll be ecstatic with happiness at seeing me. You'll definitely want me to stay with you for the night and more than likely the rest of the time the Akatsuki is gone. That's when I'll convince you to come away with me._**

With his mind made up, Sasuke lies down and stares up at the starry night sky. His hands grasped together, he sets them behind his head and sighs, Sakura's face popping into his mind.

**_So many times..._** he thinks to himself **_... So many times I just wanted to comfort you when you were sad or injured. If I hadn't been disguised as Tsunade I would've done all those things. I'm sorry Sakura. I wish I could've been there for you like you were when I left for Orochimaru._**

Reflecting on those times when he had the biggest urges to just show his true form to Sakura and pull her body against his draws a menacing grin to his face and he chuckles a little.

**_You're a romantic fool Sasuke Uchiha..._** he tells himself **_... and it's going to be the end of you someday._**

With all of this settled, Sasuke sighs once again, flips over to his side, and closes his eyes, drifting slowly off to sleep.

* * *

****

AUTHOR -

Hello my totally adorable and lovable and incredible and other able worded fans and readers! How's it going?  
Okay... well I hoped you liked the lemon... I sure enjoyed writing it _\/Wink, wink\/_  
lol

I know that Sasuke's part was really small and stuff but don't worry... it gets better! lol

So you know all about what happened now about Sasuke's "death", Naruto's going "insane", and how kinky Itachi can truly become  
LMAO!

ANYWAY!...  
The contest is on so cast your answer into a review form and pray for the best!

GOOD LUCK ONE AND ALL!

I love you guys so much!! Buh-bye!

**Olive**

**P.S.** I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't as good as the other one... I was just out of it when I was writing... strange huh?  
Well it might be because tomorrow I have to go to this cheesy wedding...  
It's a friend of my grandpa's and he wants me to go so that he can introduce me to this one business guys grandson or something...  
I think he believes that if I start going out with this grandson or whatever then business dealings with the guy will go better and thus my grandpa's business will boom...  
I'll keep you guys posted lol

**_OMG!! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!!...  
I PUT IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS (I THINK IT WAS THE THIRD OR FOURTH) THAT ITACHI KILLED SASUKE!! AND THEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT THAT TSUNADE SUPPOSEDLY KILLED SASUKE!!_**

**_I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SCREW UP!! TSUNADE WAS THE ONE WHO SUPPOSEDLY KILLED SASUKE!! NOT ITACHI!!_**

**_IF ANY OF YOU CAUGHT THAT THEN YOU'RE A LOT SMARTER THAN I AM_**

**_LMAO_**

**_SORRY FOR THE MESS UP!!_**


	12. Sasuke Appears Oh Shit!

**Chapter Title -** Sasuke Appears! (Oh Shit!)

**Disclaimer -** Naruto... Characters... Not mine... Why is life so cruel?!

**Author's Note -** Alright... concerning the contest we have had two winners! Yipee!

The reason we have two winners is because there were pretty much two correct answers to the contest question (my fault! oops!)...  
Anyway our winners are Akatsuki's Jewel and AngelOfOurDarkness!!  
Congrats guys!!

Their one-shots will be on the way and should in fact be coming out almost immedeatly after this chapter! So look for those and read them... Because I made them! _\/Cheesy Grin\/_

But AngelOfOurDarkness... I need your one-shot request... maybe your e-mail is down or something... whatever!... anyway... need that... ya... any couple and what not... thanks!

**Randomness -** So Itachi and Sakura had their "fun" and now all of the Akatsuki members are going to be gone for four days!! And now Sasuke is going to show himself to Sakura during that time!!

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!**

Well you're just going to have to read on _\/Evil Grin\/_

**Comment -** Okay... Just so you guys know... I'm going to take a hold on writing about Naruto's group for maybe a chapter or two... I'm focusing all of my attention on Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi... okay? I'm sure you guys don't have a problem with it but I just kinda wanted to let you know P

**Dedication -** Hmm... I think I'll dedicate this chapter to the Three Stooges! (Did I already do that?? Hmm...) ANYWAY!... Yes, the three stooges of our story (Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi)! I've gotten so many people who have said that those three are hilarious and some of their favorite characters!

I totally agree! I love those three! They're probably my favorite characters to write about (besides of course Itachi and Sakura)

We love you three!!

* * *

"Seriously Itachi," Kisame says rolling his eyes at his friend/comrade. "You have to stop worrying about her. We left an hour ago and you're already fidgety with anticipation."

"Shutup Kisame," Itachi seeths back as the two walk down the dirt path through the mountains.

"I'm just saying," Kisame says shrugging a little. "Sakura's strong, she can take care of herself."

"I never said I was thinking about Sakura," Itachi replies, his anger rising even higher.

"What? Now you're two-timing her? She's not gonna be happy about that," the blue ninja mocks crossing his arms and acting angry.

"I said shutup!"

"Oww! Itachi what the fu-! Dude don't! Oww! You just through a rock at my head! You think that doesn't hur-? No! That's a tree! Stop! Itachi put it do-!"

As Itachi continues walking down the dirt road, Kisame lies on the ground, practically knocked out with a giant bump on his head from the rather large rock and half a tree lying on top of him.

"You suck Itachi."

"You're own fault," he replies with a smirk.

Kisame catches up with Itachi quickly enough and, as the two walk in silence, he starts aimlessly poking the large bump on his head. Finally Itachi gets irritated enough to stop dead in his tracks and turns to his partner.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his face darkening as Kisame continues his poking.

"Entertaining myself," Kisame replies without thinking and imeadietly regrets it as three voices burst out laughing from the woods. "Shit."

"Did you hear that Sasori?" Deidara cries out as he falls over, clenching his aching stomach. "Kisame's entertaining himself!"

"Shouldn't he be doing that in private?" Sasori agrees, tears streaming from his eyes as he bangs his fist against a nearby tree.

"At least not in front of Itachi!" Tobi barks out and the three stooges fall over in another fit of uncontrolable laughter.

"What are you three dumbasses doing here?" Kisame growls as the three walk towards himself and Itachi.

"Pain sent us this way, too!" Tobi explains since he's the only one of the three able to control his laughing enough to respond. "So we decided to come with you guys!"

Itachi, his mind somewhere else entirely, mumbles something about being surrounded by idiots, and continues his walking down the path. The three stooges stop their laughing and look at Itachi with confused expressions.

"What's he all caught up about?" Deidara asks Kisame who is looking at Itachi with humor.

"He's worried about Sakura," Kisame says flashing his departing friend a humorous grin.

"Ooooooh," Sasori says and tilts his head to the left a little. "But he knows that Sakura can probably beat up anything that gets an inch too close to the base right?"

"And then there's Shigure's special abilities," Tobi adds scratching his head.

"Guys don't you get it? Can't you feel the love?" Deidara says wrapping his arms around Tobi and Sasori's shoulders. Then, swaying a little with them, starts to sing.

_"Caaaaaaaan you feeeeeel the loooooooove toooooniiiiight?  
The peeeeeace the eeeeeevening briiiiings!"_

The other two quickly catch on and start to sway and sing with him, Kisame looking at them like he's about to die from laughter.

_"The woooooorld, for oooooonce, in peeeeerfect haaaaarmonyyyy  
With aaaaaaall its liiiiiiving thiiiiings  
Caaaaaaaan you feeeeeel the loooo-"_

They're quickly cut off by about ten trees falling on them, smashing them into the ground and burying them. Kisame, who was able to dodge the trees, laughs a little and then walks after Itachi, knowing full well that the three behind him are going to get it good when they catch up.

Itachi himself is a few yards ahead of Kisame and crosses his arms as he hears the three stooges starting to complain about all the love being towards Sakura and not towards them.

As he rounds a corner, Itachi can't help but smile as his mind wonders back to the song and to Sakura.

* * *

"They're gone," Sasuke says as he sees all of the Akatsuki members leave the base.

They all quickly go their seperate ways. Sasuke can't help but feeling a burning hatred rise to him as Itachi looks around and finally races off. For a few minutes, Sasuke just sits in his position above the Akatsuki base to make sure that the coast is clear. Then, when he's completely certain that no one is hanging around, he jumps down, through the barrier, and onto the base's roof.

It's a large, tan building with a black shingled roof. The entire size of the building is so grand that it actually goes back completely through the mountain. From what Sasuke knows, at the very far end of the building, on the other side of the mountain, is the bedrooms and such. There is also a long cherry blossom tree that sits in the courtyard.

It more than likely would've been much easier to sneak in through the back way through one of the bedroom windows, but Sasuke wanted to make sure that all of the Akatsuki members were gone first before entering.

**_Now, should I wait until the sun goes down?_**

Sasuke thinks hard on the subject before deciding to wait. More than likely it will be easier to find Sakura if the little brat (Shigure) is asleep. Once he's got that in his mind, Sasuke sits down on a rock and takes out some food that he brought along.

"Tonight's the night Sakura," he says to the air.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sakura exclaims as she flops down into onto a stool by the counter where Shigure is working on making them lunch. "I'm starving Shigure!"

Shigure simply laughs at Sakura and continues with his cooking.

"So where did everyone go anyway?" Sakura asks looking around the usually full dining room.

"Their missions sent them in every direction," Shigure says pouring some vegetables into a pot. "I think Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were heading the same way as Kisame and Itachi. Everyone else was going other ways."

"I see," Sakura says thoughtfully. "When do you think I'll have my first mission?"

"I don't know," Shigure says, scrunching his nose in thought. "More than likely the next time everyone is sent on missions at the same time, like now, you'll be sent with a team and pretty much just observe. After that, you'll probably be partnered with either Tobi, Zetus, or Pain and will be sent on your own missions. Though more than likely you'll be partnered with Tobi since Zetsu always eats his partners and Pain likes to work on his own."

"Oh," she replies and turns to look at Shigure, a question suddenly popping up. "So they just leave you here all by yourself? But what if someone attacked?"

"I'm not a normal kid Sakura," Shigure laughs at her questionable look. "If I was, I probably wouldn't be a member in training."

"So what can you do?"

At first Shigure doesn't answer and just looks down at the steaming pot in front of him, blushing a littler. Apparently no one ever really talks this much with him, at least anyone besides Kisame when they're cooking. But his embarrassement soon passes and Shigure lifts his head up to smile at Sakura.

"I can control any person's bodies just by touching them," he says, a giant grin plastered on his face.

Sakura's right eye uncontrollably twitches as she stares at Shigure in disbelief.

"Control someone's... body?" she asks, blinking a few times.

"Yeah," Shigure says sheepishly. "If I touch any part of a person's body I can immeadietly control them entirely. No one has yet been able to escape it, not even Pain."

"T-Thats... amazing Shigure!" Sakura exclaims, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "But with that power, why are you going to become an Akatsuki member?"

"The same reason as you," Shigure says, his features taking on a gloomier look. "To escape from my old life."

"What do you mean?" she asks, concern and care coating her words.

"I used to live in Konoha actually," Shigure says with a sad smile. "I was part of the Yotsuba clan. They specialized in the control of plants only so when I was born and was able to control humans... well... they took advantage of me. They wanted to use me to help them take control of Konoha. I couldn't take it any longer and I ran away from Konoha. I was eight at the time, but with all of the knowledge that my family put into me I acted like an adult. I got lost out in the woods and Kisame found me running for my life...  
"Kisame took me to where Itachi was waiting and the two decided that, since I had my ability, to take me back to the base and see if Pain wanted to keep me. When we got there, Kisame vouched for me and he even let me take control of his body. All to show Pain that I would be useful...  
"It worked... as you can see... and I became an aprentice to the Akatsuki. I take care of the base when everyone is gone and I help out any way I can. It's a great life and I feel like these guys are my family."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, both thinking intently about what Shigure just said.

**_I never would've guessed..._** Sakura thinks in astonishment **_...That such a cute little kid could be such a powerful ninja with such an immense power._**

Another thought suddenly hits Sakura and she looks up to see Shigure aimlessly stirring the soup that he's making.

"Hey Shigure," Sakura says, causing him to look up at her questionably. "How old are you anyway?"

"Oh," he says smiling brightly at her. "I'm fourteen. In three years I'm going to become an honorary Akatsuki member... well... maybe not so honorary but still."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Sakura exclaims, nearly falling out of her chair. "You're fourteen?!"

"Uhm... yes," he replies looking like he's a scolded puppy. "Is that a problem?"

"No no no no no no!" Sakura says shaking her hands in front of her face. "It's just... well... I thought you were like eleven or something."

"Most people do," Shigure laughs. "But it's okay, I understand. Now here, the soup's done."

For the next half hour, the two eat a large portion of the delicious soup. It's one of Shigure's special recipes and it's a lot better than anything Sakura's had from the professional cooks.

**_To think..._** Sakura says to herself **_... Shigure's only about six years younger than me!_**

The two eat in silence and when they're done it's around 12:30. Sakura says something about going to practice and Shigure nods, taking her plate and his to the sink so he can clean them.

For the rest of the day, Sakura works out and trains while Shigure does whatever he does during the day. Then, around 8:00, Sakura goes and eats dinner with Shigure, where they both talk a lot, mostly about how Shigure's "power" works. Then, when both are done with their meals, Shigure cleans them up and goes to bed at about 9:00.

Sakura, though, decides to go and do some reading. She saw the open door leading to some sort of library when she went to go train and now she goes to it and looks through the collection. There's a lot of books but most of them she's already read or she thinks just look stupid. So, deciding that there's nothing else to do, Sakura grabs a large black, blank journal off of the shelf and goes to her and Itachi's room to write down some medical information.

She does this for maybe an hour and a half before she lets out a large yawn. It's around 11:00 so she decides it's a good enough time to go to sleep.

But, as she sets down her new journal and reaches for the lamp, a large gust of wind stops her and the next thing she knows someone has turned the lights out, plunging her into completely darkness.

As her eyes adjust to the dark, Sakura can see a figure sitting at the end of the bed. She's got an kunai out and is pointing it at the figure, right about to throw it.

But as the figure comes into focus, the kunai drops to the floor... as does Sakura's mouth.

"S-S-Sasuke?!" she exclaims, her eyes widening as her thought-to-be dead friend appears before her. "H-H-How are yo-?"

She's cut off as Sasuke pushes her down onto the bed, smashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

****

Author -

Hello my lovable/ adorable/ incredible/ any other ible/able word! You guys are so amazing!

lol... well what'd you think?? I know it wasn't the best but... hey!... I've been pretty busy with my... NEW BOYFRIEND!!

Yes everyone! That's correct! I now have a new boyfriend... AND GUESS WHO IT IS!!

Alright... now from my last "Author Corner" (Guess that's what I'll be calling it from now on) in the last chapter you may remember that I told you all about this wedding I had to go to and the guy there that I was supposed to meet...

WELL I SURE MET HIM!!

Picture this... Gaara... in human form... with black hair... a little less eyeliner... with those gorgeous eyes... AND IN A TUX!!  
And that my dear friends is my new boyfriend!! WAHOO ME!!

lmao! I am so happy! His name's Jamie (Actually it's James but I call him Jamie P) and MMMMMMM... YUMMY! He is just awesome... rich (not that I'm a golddigger)... hot... Super sweet... protective (but not too protective)... and supe funny!!

I just love it! We went on our first date yesterday... it was awesome!! He took me to the movies and we went to an arcade and then took a long ride as the sun went down... WITH OUR HEADS OUT THE SUNROOF OF HIS LIMO!! YES!! I SAID IT!! A LIMO!!

So... since I am clearly in a very lovey-dovey, super awesome relationship mood... YOU CAN BET THAT THERE WILL BE LOTS OF DELICIOUS, SOUR LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! WAHOO!!

LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH,

**_Olive_**

P.S. I'm crazy about this guy!! (If you didn't notice lmao)


	13. A Familiar Chakra

Hi guys...

Wow...

Since I've been gone, I've gotten some interesting reviews...

Especially from Lord Melkor and ShadowBYeBYe...

I thank you guys for your insight into my story... it really does help...

Seeing as I'm super lazy and also that I want to continue doing this fanfiction I will, starting soon, start a new fanfiction with a new plot but still using the Sakura and Itachi pairing... unless you all think I should do a different pairing (review about that)...

I'll be taking into account the comments and reviews (whether they are the same thing or not) that both Lord Melkor and ShadowBYeBYe have written...

Since they seem to be the only people who have criticized my story.

Pretty much what I'm saying is that, as I continue to write Cherry Blossoms in the Wind, I will be writing another Sakura and Itachi story (Or whatever pairing you, my readers, decide upon)...

And with that second story, I will be paying better attention to the original characters and plot line of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. For those of you that like Cherry Blossoms in the Wind, have no fear! I will continue posting chapters in it as quickly as I can.

But for now, let's enjoy chapter 13 of my original ItaSaku fanfiction...

* * *

_What the hell?!... _Sakura thinks, her eyes going big _...Sasuke?! What's he doing here?! And why is he kissing me?!_

Sasuke, seeming to notice what Sakura's thinking, pulls away and, keeping his hands on her hips, stares into her wide green eyes with his red, Sharingan ones.

"S-Sasuke?" she stutters out, setting her hands on either side of his face. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is," Sasuke scoffs rolling his eyes. "Who else?"

"B-B-But you're..."

The shock and disbelief in Sakura's voice causes reality to burst into Sasuke's mind. She's though that he was dead for the past two years. Now, out of no where, he jumps back into her life and even goes as far as to kiss her! Any sane person would be shocked, and possibly a little fearful, at this point.

"Oh..." Sasuke says, a new glint in his eyes. "Sorry about that. I guess you believed that I was dead, didn't you?"

"T-Tsunade... s-she killed you..." Sakura blurts out, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "How could you be here? You're... YOU'RE DEAD SASUKE!"

With this said, Sakura moves her hands from Sasuke's face to his shoulder and, focusing her chakra, pushes him off the bed. The surprise in his face is only masked by his immediate anger. But, as he lands easily on his feet, he looks over at Sakura's frightened features and he slightly softens.

_This isn't happening!... _Sakura screams at herself _...I'm just imagining it! Sasuke can't be back! He can't! He's dead!_

"Sakura..." Sasuke sighs softly, taking a step closer to her. The moment his foot lifts up, she gasps and tries backing away from him.

"I'm not dead Sakura," he says and takes another tentative step towards her.

"Stay away!" she yells at him. "I don't know who or what you are but I know you're not Sasuke! Sasuke is dead!"

"It's really me Sakura," Sasuke continues and, now almost right next to her, reaches out his hand and sets it lightly on her shoulder.

She immediately screams and slaps it away. The one or two lone tears that had fallen from Sakura's eyes, are now coming out in a flood. Her breath is coming in short, high-pitched gasps, her entire body shaking in fear.

"Why is this happening to me?" she whispers, nearly ripping her hair out as she runs her fingers through it. "Why am I seeing this?"

Pretty much shocked senseless, Sasuke just stands there, nearly a foot away from Sakura's heaving form, his eyes wide in a mixture of shock and anger.

_Why can't she just realize what's happened?!..._ he thinks clenching and un-clenching his fists _...Why is this so hard for her?!_

"Sakur-" he begins but she cuts him off.

"NO!" Sakura screams at him, shaking her head and causing tears to fling all over the room. "Don't talk to me! Don't come near me! Get out of here!"

Finally the anger that Sasuke is trying to control is let out and he becomes furious at Sakura.

_How dare she! She's supposed to be madly and deeply in love with me! Why is she acting so frightened?!... _He thinks furiously as he watches Sakura's continue to shake her head and whisper nonsense about him being dead.

"Sakura," he hisses at her, causing her to jump a little and stare at him with wide eyes. "I am Sasuke. I did not die that day. I am very much alive. You will believe and you will not go against me again."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura whispers back, new tears gushing out of her eyes. "How could you have survived? Tsunade... she killed you... we all saw it..."

"You saw nothing!" Sasuke yells back at her, nearly slapping her across the face in frustration. "You heard what I wanted you to hear!"

"B-But..." she says, her face contorted in anguish, confusion, and ultimate disbelief. "Y-You can't be... No... You died... Sasuke died... You... You... YOU'RE NOT REAL AND YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Silence fills the room and in that time Sakura realizes that Shigure should've heard her screaming and yet he didn't barge in, ready to defend her from whatever was harming her. That wasn't like him. Could this Sasuke impersonator have done something to Shigure? Did he kill him?

"Fine," Sasuke says in a forced, evil whisper. "I'll leave... But I won't be going alone."

"W-What?"

Before Sakura can really figure out what exactly Sasuke is planning, he presses a napkin against he mouth and an intoxicating smell reaches her nose. Then her eyes start to uncontrollably close against her will. The last thing she sees is Sasuke's shadowy form through tear-streamed eyes.

_Why?..._

* * *

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame asks with a yawn.

It's around midnight and Itachi is on guard duty while Kisame sleeps. The three stooges left them before the sun went down so it's just the two of them. Strangely enough, Itachi is now standing bolt upright, his Sharingan darting right to left slowly.

"What is it Itachi?" Kisame tries again to ask.

"I know that chakra..." Itachi says, more to himself than to Kisame. "Where have I felt it before?"

_What's got him so worked up?... _Kisame thinks in confusion staring at his partner.

"Someone's at the hideout," Itachi says seriously in a monotone voice.

"What?!" Kisame exclaims jumping to his feet, his blanket falling to the ground. "Who?"

"I'm not sure," Itachi explains as his Sharingan searches the horizon in the direction of the hideout. "Someone powerful. I've felt this chakra before... But I can't remember where."

"Hmm..." Kisame says thoughtfully. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Itachi replies turning away from the hideout. Was that a little reluctance that Kisame saw? "Together, Sakura and Shigure will be able to hold off whoever is there."

"Well... if you say so..." Kisame says, still a little reluctant to agree.

"Yes," the Uchiha says harshly and starts walking through the forest. "Now come on. We should get this mission over with as soon as possible."

"But Itachi, why do we need to hurry? We have four days to finish this mission. What's the hurry?"

Itachi doesn't reply and instead just continues walking away from Kisame, his footsteps throwing up dust from the dirt road. Kisame just stands there for a minute watching his partner walk away until he disappears into the darkness.

_He just reeks of worry..._ Kisame thinks sending a smirk Itachi's way_ ... But he's got the right idea. We need to finish this mission quick before he decides to destroy the entire village instead of the actual targets._

* * *

Itachi isn't the only one that feels the semi-familiar chakra. A few miles from the Akatsuki hideout, Kakashi and Naruto are standing straight up, their eyes wide as they stare in the direction the chakra is coming from. The rest of the group is fast asleep but is woken up when Naruto darts away towards the chakra.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yells at him but it's too late.

Naruto is already about a mile away, running at full speed towards the chakra.

_I know that chakra anywhere!..._ he think with a growl _...That's Sasuke's chakra._

Suddenly everything comes into focus. Why he attacked Tsunade, what he found out about Sasuke, and what exactly his plans were. It all just comes crashing into his mind and he nearly trips.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cries and he picks up his speed.

In about a minute, Naruto is standing in front of the hidden Akatsuki lair, his breathing coming in short, harsh gasps. Without even thinking about it, Naruto let's out the nine-tailed foxes chakra. But two years in confinement have given him time to practice and now he knows exactly how to control the nine-tailed fox.

"Sasuke!" he yells at the rock wall which he now knows is a cover up. "Get out here now!"

"No need to shout."

Sasuke's voice reaches Naruto and it hits him like a thousand boulders, stealing the wind out of his lungs. Slowly, and with great care, Naruto turns around to stare at his former best friend.

Sasuke is standing behind him, leaning on a tree, with the everlasting smirk plastered on his face. His Sharingan is in use and Naruto notices that its power has increased a lot. What catches Naruto's attention the most, is the figure in Sasuke's arms.

He's holding an unconscious Sakura in both arms.

The two stare at each other in silence until Sasuke finally speaks.

"Hello Naruto," he says, tightening his grip on Sakura.

"Put her down Sasuke," Naruto replies in a harsh whisper. "You won't get her."

"I'm guessing you remember what happened then," Sasuke says with a heavy sigh.

"Yep, everything."

"Well..." Sasuke says in a taunting voice with an over exasperated sigh. "I would really love to stay and settle our differences but... I have to get Sakura to a certain village before she wakes up. So I'll be seeing you."

Before Naruto even blinks, Sasuke has shot to the left and has disappeared from his sight. Naruto quickly runs after him, anger seeping out of every part of his being.

_I will not let you finish with your plan Sasuke!..._ Naruto thinks furiously and speeds up.

The two just happen to be heading in exactly the same direction as Itachi and Kisame are.

* * *

**Author -**

So what'd you all think? I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out... but I am trying as hard as I can!!

I know that I promised there would be a lemony scene but I just couldn't bring myself to writing about Sasuke either raping or having sex with Sakura... SORRY!!

But I'm sure you can understand!! Right?

Hope so!!

Please review and tell me what couple you want me to write about in Naruto... Please have it be a Sakura couple... preferably with one of the Akatsuki members...

I'll tally up the reviews and then announce which couple I will be doing for my new fanfiction on the NEXT CHAPTER!!

And as I said before...

I WILL CONTINUE WRITING Cherry Blossoms in the Wind... But I will be writing a new one...

I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long!!

**_Olive_**


	14. Sasuke's Back

**_I'm Back!!_**

It is I, the wonder and awesome Olive (a.k.a. Julia) and I am officially back on!!  
I have settled down in an apartment in Indiana and I have internet reachable!! Wahoo!! I am so flippin' happy!!

I know you have all been waiting restlessly for my return and now I'm here! I am back and I'm not going anywhere any time soon (I hope...)

Well, anyway, For those of you who are just starting to read my stories... **WELCOME!  
**Please feel welcome and don't worry about giving me creative criticism... I love it! (You can ask either Lord Melkor and ShadowBYeBYe about that and they'll tell you the same lol)

For those of you who are my loyal fans who have stuck with me through my totally strange... somewhat idiotic life... **THANK YOU!**  
The support and great reviews you all have given me has really helped me a lot with my writing!

Well... I guess we should get back to the story...

Cherry Blossoms in the Wind is now officially back in business!!

* * *

_Yes Naruto..._ Sasuke thinks maliciously as he runs from his former best friend _...Follow just like this, getting angrier and angrier each passing moment._

Sakura is still unconscious and held up by Sasuke's left arm. Her breathing is normal but every few minutes, her eyes will dart back and forth beneath her lids, as though she's having a nightmare that she can't escape.

The intoxication that Sasuke put into her is supposed to last for two hours so he should have just enough time to reach the "place".

Sasuke can hear Naruto behind him. He's being extremely loud, probably because he doesn't care if Sasuke hears him coming. Sasuke on the other hand is making just enough noise for Naruto to hear what direction he is heading so he can follow.

_She's probably thinking about that little boy..._ Sasuke thinks, seeing Sakura suddenly cringe. The image of the little Akatsuki apprentice pops into Sasuke's head and an evil smirk comes to his lips.

The little brat had found Sasuke just as he was walking under the cherry blossom tree and had tried to stop him from going. He had used some special jutsu that was supposed to control Sasuke's movements. It would've worked had Sasuke not known about it and exactly what happens when he uses it.

The moment Shigure tried to use the jutsu, Sasuke raced forward and touched him right in the center of his forehead, much like Itachi used to do to Sasuke himself. The effect sent a shock through both of them, but it mostly affected Shigure. Since he was trying to control Sasuke, when Sasuke touched him his control pretty much flew right through Sasuke and connected with Shigure, canceling everything out and knocking the boy out.

After that, Sasuke had simply shook off the little twinge of pain that he had felt as the jutsu traveled through him and walked on, past the unconscious Shigure, and into Sakura's room.

And here they are.

_Where did he go?..._ Sasuke suddenly hisses at himself in his mind.

The loud sounds that Naruto was making as his feet hit the branches of the trees has completely stopped and even his chakra effect is wearing thin to the point where Sasuke can't decipher where he is.

Instantly, Sasuke slows down, but not too slow. Just enough so that he can concentrate on finding Naruto. The moment he pulls back, a kunai shoots out and hits the place on the tree he was about to jump on, right where his head would've been.

He quickly spins to where the kunai came from and is just quick enough to dodge another one, this one heading right at his chest.

_He's been training..._ Sasuke thinks with frustration, heaving Sakura onto his shoulder so as to have more movement _...Damn! I should've expected this!_

But Sasuke doesn't think too much on the subject and instead spins around, speeding up a little and listening more intently for Naruto's footsteps hitting the tree branches. When he hears nothing, he concentrates hard, trying to find his chakra flow.

When he finds it, he is surprised to realize that it's coming from in front of him. Somehow Naruto slipped past him and is waiting patiently for Sasuke to reach him.

Suddenly a new realization hits him. There is a large group of people heading his way, catching up with him at an almost supernatural speed.

_So there are others..._ Sasuke thinks and swears to himself inwardly.

He quickly dodges the place where Naruto was waiting. Hearing him growl in anger, Sasuke's frown turns into a pretty scary looking smile, not something most people see him do.

The growl is easy to decipher and it's proof that Sasuke can still manipulate Naruto in any way he wanted. The growl was inhuman, the growl of the nine-tailed fox.

Exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear.

* * *

The moment Kakashi yelled at the group, they could sense something bad had happened. Kakashi merely told them that Naruto went off in search of someone and that they had to follow him. The others simply nodded and followed his orders, even Guy.

As they jumped from tree to tree, Kakashi explained what had happened.

"Sasuke..." Ino whispers, her eyes glazing over as she races along with the others. The same thoughts are running through everyone else heads as well... _How is Sasuke alive?_

"It seems so," Kakashi replies, shocking Ino as he hears her soft whisper. "I don't know how he deceived us... Lady Hokage said that she killed him."

"No she didn't..." Sai state bluntly, no emotion showing on his face. "She merely nodded and looked sad. No one said anything about Sasuke being dead, they just believed he was since the evidence was so great."

"But that means..." Kiba starts, his eyes growing big.

A loud growl causes them all to quite down and become focused on speed. They all could distinguish the sound. It was clearly the nine-tailed fox's cry of anger.

_What are you planning Sasuke?... _Kakashi thinks, staring desperately ahead of them.

* * *

_Lights flash by at an unimaginable speed._

_Strange sounds can be heard, some are people talking, and others are the sounds of nature._

_The people seem to be yelling, sometimes screaming, at each other._

_The noise is getting louder. _

_Sakura closes her ears ands screams loudly._

_The sounds echo over and over in her head, causing her to start to cry._

_Menacing, evil tones... and sweet innocent ones mixed together._

_It's too much for her to deal with._

_Suddenly there they are._

_Naruto and Sasuke._

_The two that had been the most important boys in her life._

_Sasuke turns away, walks away until disappearing into darkness._

_Sakura's cries reverberate around the dark area._

_Naruto falls to his knees, clutching his head and mumbling insanities._

_Sakura tries to reach out to him, tries to help him._

_He slowly disappears too, his eyes wide as he mumble on and on._

_The darkness is just about to enclose around her._

_Out of the darkness steps a lone figure in a long black robe with red clouds._

_Red Sharingan eyes stare almost menacingly at her terrified figure._

_Itachi lifts his hand, as though beckoning her to him._

_Just as Sakura is about to grasp his, her hand goes right through his hand._

_Sasuke appears once more, in Itachi's place._

_He looks at her and the fear in her head increases to an insurmountable amount._

_The tears are now waterfalls as they fall silently down her cheeks._

_Naruto and Itachi appear on either side of Sasuke, staring at her with blank expressions._

_Then they all start to disappear into the darkness, leaving her._

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screams as her eyes fly open and she stare up into two red eyes.

* * *

**Author's Corner -** Well... I'm back!!

To celebrate this amazing time in history... I will be taking any requests you may have!!

So lay them on me!!

**I AM OFFICIALLY BACK!! WAHOO!!**


	15. NOTICE!

Okay... I know you will all hate me but...

**I'm taking a break from Cherry Blossoms in the Wind!!**

I know, I know...

I just got back and was all like  
"I'm staying for good and writing tons!!"

But... w/e...

**_I'm not leaving Fanfiction!!_**

I am merely not writing Cherry Blossoms in the Wind for a while because...

Well... frankly... I'm kinda getting sick of it! lmfao!

But I am taking requests for different pairings from **ANY** anime/ show/ some books!!  
(If I know them... lol)

So...

**_Bring on the requests!!_**

Yipee!!

If you do want to request something...

Uhm...

Know that I will be only doing one-shots unles I REALLY like the couple and I want ahve a story line in mind...

**Hint Hint** I have most of my favorite couples on my profile **Hint Hint**

lol...

Well...

I hope you aren't terribly mad at me and will be willing to send me requests!!

I do love you guys soooooo much for remaining my faithful readers and I promise that one day (hopefully soon) I will become interested in Cherry Blossoms in the Wind again and I will return!!

(Now if only I could think of an ending... hmmm... lol jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk!!)

Teehee!

...

ANYWAY!!

...

I love you guys soooo much,

**Olive**


End file.
